Devil Hunter
by DodemGM
Summary: A young Dante is finally starting his business, but when he received a letter from Lily Potter about taking care of her daughter, Dante finds himself raising a young witch in the arts of Devil hunting. Later on, she'll embark on her own adventures against Dark Lords and Demons. Fem!Harry
1. Repaying a debt

The sky was getting dark. The night had arrived and with that, Dante plopped down to the chair. _Finally!_ He thought. The last two years had been rather rough for him, obtaining enough finances to buy a place where he could start his Hunting business had been a priority for a while; and finally he had manage to buy a place.

Dante glanced at it. It was old, it was unkempt and pretty much a rundown pigsty. But goddamn, it was now _his _rundown pigsty. The wood looked old and rotten, there was a musk scent in one of the corners, and it seemed like the ceiling could cave in at any moment. So, maybe he still needed some finances to make the place looked somewhat presentable.

Right now though, he was eating a finely fresh pizza in the old rickety desk. Things were quiet, he'll definitely had to get a record player to give the place some life, maybe a TV, a flat TV at that. But all in its due time. Dante smiled as he chew that glorious cheese that melted on his mouth, every bite filled with tasty joy; everything was looking good so far, and from now on only things will get better.

The flap of wings caught his eyes and he saw an owl entering through one of the windows. _'__Damn, forgot to close that one'._ He couldn't help but to tense up a little thinking about what it meant an owl in his abode. _It can only be her,_ Dante thought grimly.

The owl perched itself in his desk, next to his pizza. It showed his wing, two letter were wrapped around it. Dante grabbed them and looked at the names.

_From Lily to Dante_, the first one said.

_From Lily to Vergil,_ the other stated.

It _was_ her. And she wrote to both of them. But why would she send both letters together? It's more than obvious that he would never be nowhere near his older brother; Dante would rather eat Rebellion first, with his pistols as an appetizer. But Dante had some reservation, he put the letter to his brother aside and open his, curious on what could it say.

_Dear Dante,_

_Hello Dante, I know it has been a long time since we talked, and it wasn't on the best of terms. I do hope you are doing fine in all of your endeavours. I find myself in quite a pickle, to say the least. I know you don't keep up with wizarding news, much less British, but the war had turned for the worst._

_You already know I was involved, but things are starting to get out of hands. Forces beyond my control are acting to harm me and my loved ones. I wrote a letter to Vergil first requesting his help in the matter, but I tried time and time again without results._

_I don't want to offend you, but I found his set of skills more functional for the request I asked. But given the circumstances, you are my only option._

_The Dark Lord is now targeting my daughter. Yes, I'm now a proud mother, but I'm afraid that it won't be for long. I've fought the man three times, and it's beyond my abilities to kill him. Albus Dumbledore had us hide, but I believe he has ulterior motives for it. Not bad intentions, but he's definitely gaining something out of this._

_Years ago I would never even dream of doubting the man, but since my stay with your family, my eyes were truly open, and looking back, I can only remember the happiest of moments. Like the lake, or the bakery. Do you remember Dante? _

_We have some friends that can take care of my daughter, but I'm worried for their safety. You on the other hand, you can be a great protector. After all you were a great brother to me._

_When this letter founds you, it means that my biggest fear has become true. I am dead and my daughter is defenceless. Please find her Dante and protect her. _

_You'll know how to find her. After all, she'll have it._

_I'm sorry for putting this burden on you Dante. I'm running out of options._

_Your friend, and sister, Lily Potter, neé Evans._

Dante was stunned, incapable of reacting to any of the contents of the letter. He ignore the fact she had gotten married, involved in a war that at the end of the day wasn't her problem and finally, getting herself knocked up and kill.

Lily Evans. No, Lily Potter, apparently, was now dead and the only thing that Dante got was a letter asking him to take care of her daughter. His brother didn't even received that, wherever he was, he wouldn't know what happen to that brilliant young woman they met.

It felt so long ago, even if it had been a few years since they've seen each other. She had obtain a mastery in some mumbo jumbo magic that he never bother with. And now she was gone. Had Dante never obtain the letter, he would've never know what happened to her. Forever clueless and bitter with her.

But he was still pissed with her. How could she just put this massive task to him, of all people! Dante knew himself, he would never be able to take care of a child, much less a baby. Because it had to be a baby, logic dictated so. But he owe it to her, she had help him and Vergil after… He had to do something, and yet…

Damn Lily for playing with his emotions!

He was just starting this Devil Hunting business. Devil hunting! There was no way in hell he'll subject a baby to the world of demon hunting. Humans were fragile, even if the girl had magic, it would take too long for her to be able to defend herself.

Dante also ignore the fact that the owl that brought the letters ate all the pepperoni of his pizza and left. He couldn't deal with an upstarting business, a baby and a pepperoni thief all at once.

Dante saw the pros, and the endless amounts of cons that this meant, but his consciousness egged him to consider, to repay the favour of kindness that he received when it had only brought Lily troubles and concerns.

He thought about arriving at a dark secluded dungeon, rescuing a babe and becoming the greatest caretaker that girl could ever… who was he kidding? He'll botch it completely, hell he was botching it right now. But the entire thing came out of left field, he just wasn't ready for any of that crap.

In the end, Dante swore to himself he'll give it a try. Just… not now. _I'll clear things here and then… I'll find her._

* * *

Let it never be say that Dante is not a man of his word, it just took longer than he thought. It shamed him to admit that after over a year, he was finally walking through the residential area of Surrey, in London.

He'd honestly hadn't expected to take that long, but business was low. In a way it should be a good thing that demons weren't making their presence in the mortal realm, but it also meant he wouldn't get a paycheck. Even after so long, he hadn't even been able to come up with a name for his shop, too preoccupied with other things, namely the little girl he was looking for.

The whole trip was a mess from the moment he started traveling to Britain. It wasn't that he disliked the Isle, it's just that he detested it, especially for the fact that if those ministry wizards found out about his presence there, he'll have to deal with at least a couple of dozen Hit-wizards, which he wasn't feeling the need of meeting them any time soon.

Dante was getting frustrated, he was getting closer but this houses just irked him, every single one of them looked the same. He would never understand why the British would do something like this. Or was it a human thing?

He stopped at one of the houses marked as Number 4 Privet Drive. It was here. The energy emitted from the amulet that was given to Lily was in the house.

Also, there was a coat of magic surrounding the place, it seemed it meant to keep certain kinds of dangers away and it was attached to Lily's magic, or so Dante was able to discern from his observation. He might not be a wand-user but he grew up with a witch of a mother, quite literally; and besides, he wouldn't be good at his job if he didn't understood at least some of the powers of this world. Letting out a sigh, he knocked on the door. When there was no response, he started to play a catchy beat with the door.

Quickly after he started showcasing his skills at knocking doors, an oversized walrus opened the door. Dante's eyebrow rose when he noticed how purple the man was.

"What do you think you're doing?! Knocking on someone's home at the crack of dawn?! It's barely 4 AM!" The man shouted in whispers, clearly not trying to cause a scene and wake the entire neighbourhood.

"Ah, my dear man, haven't you heard? Those that wake at early dawn, god will bless them all?" Dante raised his arms in a lazy shrug, his cocky smirk already in place. As it seemed, the man was not amused.

"You hooligan! I'll call the cops on you, I bet you must be one of those freaks! What do you want?! We're already taking care of that little freak of a niece. Respectable people like – Eeep!" The man squealed in fear when Dante placed his Devil arm, Rebellion right in front of his eyes.

"Freak, you say? That's a funny way to call people, Mr Walrus. Show me the girl, now!"

The man spluttered, attempting to make a witty reply to the white-haired youth, but the sword pointed at him stopped him from doing something foolish. He started backing away with every step forward Dante took. "Where is she?"

The man was getting angrier, but Dante didn't care, "You and your lot are a bunch of ungrateful buffoons, you'll get what you're due!"

Dante was losing his cool really fast. This fat man wasn't cooperating in the least, so he focus on the energy of the girl. Her magic, the amulet, anything to get a sign. What he wasn't expecting was that it was all concentrated right below the stairs. Dante strode to the door of the cupboard, ignoring the man's protest and pushing him away all the same. There were several locks in the door, as if it was holding some sort of rabid animal inside. Dante was getting angry.

He swung his sword and the locks shattered. The man was shouting by now about nonsenses. The cupboard was dark but he had no problem in adjusting his sight. There, was a cot with a little girl curling away from him, she was afraid. What caught him off was how unlike Lily she look with her messy dark hair, but those eyes, it was definitely hers. Dante saw the red amulet hanging from her neck, so similar to his own, but not the same one. He did his best in ignore the fact that the place was cold for a human, and the several cobwebs and bugs inside.

He lowered his sword and gave the girl his dazzling smile, "Fancy meeting you here little miss." He gave a bow, kids like humour, right?

It seemed to have done… something. She was looking at him quizzically instead of scared, which was an improvement, Dante patted his back on the small victory. But when the girl didn't do anything else, he went for another approach. He pulled his mother's amulet. That gave her a reaction. She looked at it and glance at her own, then she jumped on to him hugging him fiercely.

"Daddy!" She sobbed. It was getting awkward by the time he felt the tears in his shoulder. He patted the girl's head, nonetheless. "I knew, I knew. I knew you would come!" Somehow the embrace got tighter.

"Uh… you got the wrong guy, little miss." She stopped the hug and stared at him, her face seemed about to crumble away, the sadness and disappointment was almost oozing from her.

"Then… then, who-who are you?" Her voice was almost like a whisper in the wind, he almost missed it.

"I'm a… friend of your mother."

"Mum?"

"Yeah, crazy lady. Scary as well, but I'm in debt to her, and I promised to take care of you, so I'm here to take you."

The girl's face lit up like the sun itself, radiating nothing but pure happiness at his words. Whether it was the comment about her mother, or leaving Privet Drive, it really didn't matter. The sadness she had just a minute ago was completely evaporated.

"Oh thank you, thank you!" She hugged him again. Dante was glad she was small, otherwise she could've broken something; not that it really mattered. Dante noticed something strange on her, there was a foreign energy lingering on her, it wasn't exactly demonic, but it was too tainted to be something good. It was on her forehead, where an oddly shaped scar marred her face. He'd have to do something about that, one way or another. "Come on! Let's go mister… um…"

"My name is Dante."

"Nice to meet you Dante, I'm Eva Potter."

Dante's breath hitched at that, of all the names Lily could've name her daughter. He was grateful, but it was still a painful reminder of his mother. "Let's get out of here." As he turned around, he was meeted by the sight of a shotgun barrel. _That's unexpected,_ He couldn't help but noticed.

"I'll show you, you freak. Don't you think you can trespass my home like that." And then the trigger was pushed, and Dante fell with multiple holes in his face. Eva started crying and screaming. "You see, you idiotic girl! Those freaks friends of yours got what they deserved. Now-"He couldn't finish his thoughts when he saw the corpse of the devil hunter rising from the bloody floor.

"That wasn't nice." Dante said, grabbing the shotgun and throwing it away. As much as he wanted, he couldn't harm this man, it wasn't his style. Humans were so fragile, but psychological warfare wasn't out of the table. He grabbed the man's throat and pushed him to the wall. "You'll have to do better than that." His healing holes gave the man a fright, alongside his glare, and his hand preventing the man from breathing. In any case, he passed away from fear. Eva threw herself to him, again. Crying, again. He carried her, reassuring her everything was fine. He heard some screeches but paid it no mind.

As the first rays of sun were visible in the horizon, Dante could only think on one single thing. _What the hell did I get myself into?_

* * *

**So, this story came out of left field. I was browsing through FF and saw a crossover between DMC and Harry Potter and found it interesting, but not exactly pleasing, so I felt the urge to write my own; which is pretty much committing suicide, due to the fact that I'm working in 5 stories and haven't being able to write properly in NONE of them. I'm also feeling starting _other_ stories, so yeah, I'm not very smart.**

**If you somehow got here, I'm curious as to how and why, but also want to get some things clear. Timeline wise this is a horrid mess. I'll take my liberties and be vague about it, nothing about Harry Potter taking place in the 90s, none of that. I also have to shorten the events of the game, because I believe that from DMC3 to DMC4 there's at least 20 years, which is a no no in this fic for me. Then again, I don't know if I'll cover the plot of that game. I do want to give Eva (Potter) something to do, developing her magic, dealing with demons (don't worry, only when she's older) and getting her own powerful weapons; I have some ideas on that. The HP plot will take a backseat, for a good while, and when it gets relevant, it won't be too faithful to canon.**

**I must warn all readers that it's been a while since I play DMC, I own all of the games except for DMC5, so if there's mistakes (In the characters way of acting, events, etc) I do apologize. I always say that: Never take seriously my fics, they are meant to entertain you and help me improve as a writer and storyteller.**

**Let us cross our fingers for a good future. Ciao.**


	2. Learning and knowing

**One thing before you read this chapter!**

**I am absolutely shocked and grateful for the reception of this. I never thought I'd receive such a wonderful reaction from everyone. So, thank you very much. I hope you all love this chapter as well.**

**I started playing DMC3 for this "arc" (just when I was about to finish this chapter) and I realized I mess up badly. For example, Dante says in the Intro how he's just starting, or how long has been since he has seen Vergil and this chapter throws everything down the window. I want to apologize deeply if you find this inconsistencies bothersome, but I find myself in the need of taking artistic liberties in this regard.**

* * *

"Why is your hair white?" Dante sighed at hearing _another_ of the endless incessant questions from the girl. It had been almost two week since they arrived at his place. He got the girl some clothes at a local charity and prepared one of the few rooms of the building for her to sleep in. As of now, Dante was having an epiphany since day three, was it healthy to feed a child only pizza? It had worked so far, but thinking of his mother, she ate all kinds of stuff. Dante remembered the veggies and shuddered involuntarily.

"It's natural." He said offhandedly barely paying her any attention. He was busy thinking what to buy. That drum set from a few streets from their place looked sweet, but he had been wanting that damn jukebox for a while now. He also had a job to take care of.

"Woah. You look fine for an old man." She said with genuine surprise in her voice, Dante knew that with every single question, this girl was becoming the bane of his existence. _'Why do you have a sword?' 'Are those guns?' 'Why do you wear that red coat?' _If he wasn't so hard to kill, he might off himself.

"Don't be like that, little miss. You're ruining my vibe." He replied, because it was true. If some weird rumour reach the streets that he's old, the ladies would be weirded out no matter what he said…

Now that he thinks about it; the girl could get him some points with the ladies. A young sole parent of an innocent cute girl would definitely work, not much as a dog, but as long as there's results, he won't mind.

"Hey, tell me about mum."

"I believe I am occupied as of now, girlie. How about later?" And it was also true. He was finally being hired for something. Some alleged archaeologist asked him to compile all the information documented on Avalon. Dante had a sizeable library about ancient stuff. It's an easy job but boring as all hell.

So far, he had found that Avalon was some sort of mythological island close to Britain, dating back to the times of King Arthur and Merlin. It was the island were the witch Morgana resided. And in short, a place that should be kept closed, away from the reach of humans.

"You promised." Her quivering voice made him pause his reading. '_Damn, she's good.'_

"Fine," he sighed. Let it never be said that he wasn't a man of his word. "I met your mother, Lily, 13 years or so ago, maybe a little more. We were staying on England for a while when she quite literally stumble upon my mother. After apologizing my mother noted her magic abilities and kinda took her under her wing." He finished with a shrug, "My mother allowed her to visit us at any time and, as they say, the rest is history."

"Magic?" _Out of all the things I said…_ Dante wasn't sure why, but he could feel the fun of the day being snuggled away by the second.

"Yes, magic. Wizardry and all that wand waving mumbo jumbo."

"Like… witches?" She was almost throwing herself on him. This kid was beyond any understanding. Her clinginess was getting old really fast.

"Yes. Cauldrons, brooms. All that stuff."

"Was… my mum a witch?" _What the hell? Why is she getting sadder and sadder?_

"Err… yes?"

Trembling lower lip, hunched shoulders, watery eyes. Why was she going to cry?

"I… I don't want to be a… a witch. They're bad and… ugly!" And then she hugged him, again. Staining his black tank top, again. This girl was worse than the most demonic beings he knew. And it made sense, a demon disguised as a girl was the perfect ploy.

He sighed, pretty sure he had broken some record in that department. He shouldn't had left her watch TV. She was glued the moment she saw one of the movie channels. The quality was horrible but she didn't mind; actually it seemed like she never saw any TV. Maybe she saw a bad movie and got those weird ideas.

Dante patted the girl's head like she was a puppy. '_Preparing myself for the moment when I get an actual puppy for the ladies_,_'_ he nodded in victory as the girl calmed down slightly. "Witches aren't ugly. At least not the ones I've met. If you let me go I'll show you a photo of your mother."

That did the trick, the girl let go of him instantly and threw him an innocent look. '_Yes, definitely a demon in disguise'. _He remembered her forehead, but all in its due time. For now, he stood and looked in one of the drawers. It took him longer than it should because of the mess that was his office – and the entire place for that matter.

He handed her the first photo he found of Lily. It bothered him there weren't many. "The redhead is your mother. The blonde is mine. It was taken in your mother's first day on Hogwarts." _And just before mother was killed. _"I believe she was 11."

"She was pretty." The girl said while holding the photo like an ancient relic.

"Yeah, I guess she was. If I find another photo of her, I'll give it to you."

"When."

"Excuse me?"

"_When_ you find another photo of my mum. Not if; when."

_Damn this child! She's too sassy to only be a three year old. _"As you say little miss, shall I prepare tea? It is after all time for tea." He said mockingly. She only stuck out her tongue and went to leave the room, she stopped at the door.

"Do you know anything about my dad?"

"No. Potter doesn't ring any bells."

"Oh, ok." She left in a more sedated pace.

_'Finally! Now… to read this boring tome. Worst day of the month so far'._ Dante looked at the calendar, '_And it's the second. This is going to be a looong month'._ He sighed, again.

To Dante's surprise, the month flew by, as he was stuck in a conundrum. He had to leave town for at least two weeks to investigate disappearings near a town in the mountains. His employer mentioned a group ofpractitioners of the occult. Dante would've scoff and ignore the request, but he wasn't taking any chances for now. Besides, he had no idea whatsoever of what was happening, but it was a promising pay if it worked out.

He was wondering how to name his shop, he was getting some traction and he couldn't get away with not having a name. But especially he was preoccupied on what to do with a certain 3 year old girl. As easy as it sounded, she couldn't be left alone; what if she burn the building, or worse if she damage that delightful jukebox he had just bought. For some reason she wasn't happy about it, but who was she to question his musical taste, she had none.

He didn't even knew the neighbours to ask them about taking care of her for the time being.

Dante's musings were stop when he saw her coming out of her room with a backpack on her, filled to the brim with stuff. "What?"

"Oh!" She turned, surprised. "I'm done packing, Dante." She said with that dumb smile of hers.

_If she thinks I'll take her with me… _"And where do you think you're going?"

"To stay with Ms Angelica. I told her you had to go and she accepted watching over me."

Dante held the sigh that was about to leave his mouth. Somehow this girl was in cahoots with the neighbours to bring him more headaches. And who in the seven hells was Ms Angelica?

Dante noted the Ms instead of Mrs.

As it turns out, the lady in question lived in the apartment complex across the street. Somehow the girl knew some of the kids there, three in total. Also older than her. And Ms Angelica was an angel that slip off of some cloud in the sky and fell on earth because she was a bombshell. Her name fitted her like a fine silky glove; as soon as Dante saw her, he prepared his disarming smirk.

"Oh, Mr Potter, Eva here told me all about it. It's a pleasure to meet you. Don't worry, she told me how shy you can get, and besides, your daughter is such a lovely little thing. It must be so hard being a single parent and so young," her voice was getting sultry, Dante wasn't even complaining about the well elaborated lie that little vixen concocted. "Don't worry, she'll be fine. We'll talk about my reward once you're back." _Score! That girl's the best wingman a man could ever have._

It dawned on him when he left the city just how dangerous a 3 year old could become.

Dante arrived earlier than expected so when he entered their place, seeing The Girl, her minions and Ms Angelica all cleaning and arranging the place, it gave him, and everyone else a pause.

"What?" He so brilliantly said. This kid was killing his vibes. Either he was sighing all day long, or his elocution was leaving him. And she seemed nervous. And shaking. What the hell?

"I-I-I… I didn't know you were coming so soon." The she-devil said. Somehow she acquired a lisp while he was out? _'She's fooling you! Treat with caution!'_

"Why are you 'cleaning' the place?"

She looked at the others before gesturing to the exit. Both left the unrecognizable – in shape or form a better looking place – and sat on the stairs in the entrance.

"I wanted to… give you something nice." She was holding her legs while resting her chin on her knees. "It's been a month and… and it's my birthday so I thought… to give you a Thank You for… everything."

The damn sigh escaped before he could stop it. He didn't even knew it was her birthday, dammit. He went for the all-time classic pat on the head, which seemed to calm her down. "You didn't have to." Dante said, "And besides, if something needs cleaning is that bird nest on your head."

The girl growled, leaving whatever shyness or hesitation she was holding. "Your head looks like a mop!"

_'Ah, the demon is showing its true form.'_

"At least it's a well-kept mop, not whatever mess is on your head."

"Sh-shut up!"

"Ah, such a harsh language. You're so mean for a little girl. And here I thought to take you somewhere nice." He said in false defeat.

"Re-really?"

"Maybe, maybe."

So she was now 4 years old, and as a birthday gift she ask to go to a stylist to have her hair combed and add some chemicals, all of which he was clueless on what it was about. Dante didn't even felt guilty, clearly knowing that it was their chat that made her decide. And he got her some actual brand new clothes.

She kept bobbing her head all day, checking her smooth locks with clear wonderment. And her clothes as well. Although Dante could do without the hugs and endless 'thank you' she threw at him.

"Have you use your magic?" He asked her once the day was over.

"Um, no? I don't know how."

Dante placed a hand on her belly, she tried to cringe away from the heat that was forming where Dante had his hand. After a while he pushed her and she stumble.

"What happened?" She asked, rubbing her belly.

"Can you feel it?"

"Ye-yeah. It feels funny."

"Good. You have to practice. Take some time and concentrate on it. You'll get a better control."

And that was another of Dante's birthday gifts to her.

Days blend together as Dante waited boringly for a new job, while The Girl started reading all kinds of books. He didn't even prohibited some of the more gruesome tomes about the nastier demons and devils; there also some about magic or regular books. Honestly he didn't knew why he kept that junk around.

It was a slow day as he was deciding what to play on the jukebox.

Song chosen and blaring, he sat on his desk ready to dig on a pizza all for himself, when suddenly the box levitated and moved towards the small frame lazing on the couch watching some B movie in black and white.

"Do you mind? I was going to eat that?" _And besides, since when did she obtained voluntary use of her magic?_

"You always eat the same!" She nagged at him.

"Why are you complaining? You're literally eating my pizza right now."

"Yes, but I eat other things. The veggies are good for you, Dante."

Dante shuddered. _Oh, hell no. She did not… _"Really? And who said that? The TV?"

"Uh-huh." She bobbed her head in affirmation, her hair following her movements. Somehow after their outing her hair kept that same look, never returning to the nest look it had, which was fine with him. "You have to eat good and you'll grow big!" She waved her arms trying to emphasize the 'big'.

"You don't have to worry about that, you'll stay being a runt no matter what. Now hand me my pizza!" She took a bite of his pizza, he could see the cheese dripping from the slice. Dante was getting grumpy. "How did you do that, anyway? Levitating the box without being an accident?"

She grinned, "I tried and tried until I got it. I saw it in a movie. Magic's fun."

"Can you do something else?"

"I once turned your coat pink."

"What?!"

Dante had postponed this for far too long. Almost six months since he had unknowingly signed the end of his days, the death of his joy, the fall of his mojo, the beautiful destruction of his life without worries and taking that girl under his wing; pretty much all the same thing for him.

Now, he had finally made some sort of vague idea on how to approach the subject and capitalize in the frightening risk that it could prove to her if he wasn't careful. But let it never be said that Dante was a coward, because he isn't and he'll never be one; He opened the door of her room.

Her room was rather simple. A bed that was still big for her, a desk with two photos of Lily; the one that Dante showed her months ago, and another one they found weeks later. In the photo Lily was sitting in one of the stairs of Dante's old family home, she was smiling at the camera while wearing her school robes. Both photos were frame and side by side. Some books were on the desk and the bed… and on the floor as well.

The girl was sitting in her desk, with pen and paper in hand "Wha-!?" She was surprised by the sudden entrance, and she wasn't happy about it, "You have to knock, Dante! You're being rude!"

Dante looked at her amused, raising an eyebrow, she was waving her arms outraged, only making her look like a pouty puppy. So Dante did his part as well. Pat her head.

"What do you want?" she resigned herself to be the victim of pats.

"We need to talk about your forehead. It's hideous."

"Wha-what?" She actually seemed slightly hurt.

"Not that." Dante sat on the girl's bed getting himself comfortable, "The scar in your forehead. It's cursed." He raised his hand to stop her incoming interruption, "I don't really know how it happened, but there's a dark energy oozing out of it. I can only think that it had to do with the day your mother die."

"Bu-but! Am I going to die?!" she cried out.

"What? No! I came to tell you that maybe you can control it." It was simple in theory, the girl was a witch and she was still growing. If done correctly, she could draw power from it and eventually absorb the power and become more powerful. As long as the anchor was destroyed, the magic within it will linger on her, and meld with her. Dante was worried that the dark energy could seriously harm her but, her amulet could be used as a defence mechanism. His wasn't that impressive, more of a memento given by his mother. Meanwhile Lily's amulet was coated with all sorts of magic and holy energy, truly a masterpiece. "I'll need you to trust me."

"How can I do that? Absorb the magic, I mean." she added not trying to sound rude.

"Can you feel your magic?" He replied with a question.

"Well, yeah. I've always been practising like you told me."

Dante nodded, pleased. "Brace yourself. I'll use my blood to burn out the curse, you'll have to pull and push your magic there. Also, hold your amulet and pour some magic in it. Can you do it?"

She nodded, giving him her full consent. Dante jabbed his thumb and blood started spilling out. He put his thumb on the scar and a sizzling noise filled the room, followed by the girl's moans and squirms. "Stay still," He told her. She did the best to obey him, but the burning only intensified. A black fog came out of her forehead accompanied by a guttural scream of agony.

The little miss was trembling with pain. She covered her mouth to avoid letting out a cry while with her other hand she was holding the amulet like a lifeline, it was glowing, indicating that the protective magic was doing its job. She closed her eyes to stop the tears. Dante held her with his free arm in place. Soon enough a dark blood-like substance dripped from the swollen scar and both sighed in relief. The glow of the amulet faded out.

"How do you feel?"

"My head hurts." She said meekly. Dante patted her head gently. "But the magic feels all funny, it moves all over. It's kinda ticklish."

"That's good. You manage to overcome it. Soon you'll start adapting and absorbing the power." He cleaned some of the stray lines of blood falling out her face, "I'm not a wizard, but I have some knowledge on magic, I'll help you channel your power. Now, you got to clean yourself, I don't want a mess."

"Will the scar go?"

"Maybe. Give it time."

She frowned for a moment, before asking, "Why would that man go after me? What did I do?"

"I don't know, kid. That's a mystery I can't solve." _Like Angelica not accepting my advances. Some things will never be solved._ So far he believed the woman was a succubus and was scared of him. He had to do _something_ about that later.

Dante stood up and strapped Rebellion on his back, he was about to leave when the girl called to him. "Hm? What is it?"

"Why do you never say my name?"

* * *

**ENGLAND,**

**THE MORNING DANTE TOOK EVA**

Albus Dumbledore was a reasonable man, he was understanding and patient. Those were traits that helped him in his line of business. Whether being the Headmaster of Hogwarts and dealing with some of the most problematic of students, or dealing with fools in the Ministry while being the Chief Warlock; his patience always helped him assess the situation and find the most diplomatic of solutions.

But when shit hits the fan so bad, so disastrous and the situation seemed like it went completely FUBAR, Albus Dumbledore tended to lose his calm demeanour; usually when he dealt with Dark Lords, like Grindelwald and Voldemort. But this, somehow, was much worse than just dealing with overconfident, arrogant and psychopathic maniacs. This was much worse because he knew for a fact that he couldn't stop Voldemort, not truly, and according to some prophecy, a girl was meant to do what he couldn't. So of course Dumbledore wanted the child to be safe.

And he placed the girl in a safe environment. Or so he thought. He casted spells that protected her as long as she stayed close to blood relatives. Such magic were only capable of casting if the selfless sacrifice of a loved one was still fresh, and Lily had provided the chance to create the defence magic. While her peculiar amulet acted as a second layer of defence for the infant. He never truly learn how the amulet was made, and now it had backfired on them, acting as an anti-tracker; but he couldn't care less about it right now.

Because everything was absolutely fucked beyond belief. Those two had one simple job. Take care of the girl. Nothing more. And yet they had screwed up so bad. Locking her in a cupboard, allowing her to get taken by what it seemed to be a demon, if the magical essence remaining was anything to go by.

Albus was pacing around the living room. Some of his most trusted members of the Order of the Phoenix were checking the place. He ignored the furious glare that Minerva McGonagall kept throwing at him.

"You absolute imbeciles" The Dursleys meanwhile, were being chewed on, by yours truly. "Are you so incapable of understanding how bad this means. You not only locked a little girl in a cupboard, but you couldn't even give her some clothes of her own? Hands down? Is it really that hard to show compasion, care, empathy for a child? I told you Petunia, didn't I? In the letter that I left with her, in the letters I sent you later. Did I not?"

"Y-y-yes…"

"So?! Was it so hard to provide for the child of your sister?! Are you so blind that some childish grudge stopped you from showing the most simple of human decency?" Dumbledore continued, the two muggles flinching in their sofa.

"Now, look you bearded freak. You'll show some respect to my wife and myself!" Vernon stood up pointing a finger at him. Minerva wasted no moment and waved her wand, binding the man in ropes and making his tongue grow in sizes, stopping him from talking. Petunia screech, which earned her another wand wave and her voice was gone.

"I told you Albus. The worst kind of muggles." McGonagall was seething, looking like she wanted to do something she might regret to the couple. Or maybe she wouldn't regret it. Dumbledore wasn't taking any chances. "Do you have another _brilliant_ plan in your sleeves?"

He sighed, "No, Minerva. I don't know what to do. For now, I'll do my best to find the girl."

"Eva was taken by a demon! Do you understand what it means? Demons, Albus! Never in my life had I seen a demon, much less on England. They're supposed to be trapped in their world!" And that was another trouble of its own. If Eva Potter had been taken by a Death Eater, there was at least the solace of her death. But what could a demon want with her specifically? Dumbledore's conclusion led to the amulet. But that only rose questions about Lily Potter. Questions he didn't want to know the answer to.

"I'll do my best, Minerva." He repeated. "Now, it's best if we return to the castle. The less people find about this, the best."

"And the muggles?" The Transfiguration teacher asked, with spite in her words.

Dumbledore glanced at the two, both were shaking in fear and anger. "Frankly, I don't care. Let Alastor deal with them."

And the two members of Hogwarts staff left Number four Privet Drive. Unwilling to know what kind of horror would Alastor Moody place the two muggles. They needed to find the girl as soon as possible.

* * *

**And that's it for now.**

**The chapter was written in Dante's POV somewhat. Sometimes we saw his thoughts other times it was just third person with him at the centre. I hope it didn't came as jarring the fact that Eva was always mentioned as 'She', 'The Girl' etc. It was to show the issue between Eva Potter and Dante's mother, as was hinted at the end of their segment. Next chapter will be in her POV and real plot stuff happening.**

**In the matter of Eva. Yes, her hair will be permanent (just like the image for this fic). I believe that if a wizard can regrow hair during their magical development, maybe their hair can take a look that they find acceptable. On the matter of the Horcrux; yes, it's gone. But through the process she undergo, Eva's magical potential grew by absorbing Riddle's raw talent, magical essence and the whole shebang.**

**As to why I did that is because the universe of DMC and HP is ridiculously different. The biggest physical exertion wizards have are both playing Quidditch and Dueling. And while Quidditch require some muscle, dueling is more of reflex and stamina (almost like a dance by the way the books describes it.) Even so, those are nothing compared to what the DMC characters do. Not a single character is fully human, making Eva very disadvantageous, so I'm giving her a push. And she'll do some magic soon even when it wouldn't be right in HP standards, but DMC is rather cartoony, so why not allow her to be part of all that madness? I also hope that you find the exorcism process believable enough. I just went with Dante's demonic blood acting as opposing force to the Horcrux.**

**About Dante not doing anything to the Dursleys; I read about Dante not hurting humans, no matter what. Which I found really interesting because he's rather ambivalent with human beings, he's even quoted saying that sometimes humans are the real demons. It's intriguing that Dante deep down doesn't care about them. I hope you all like the kind of punishment the Dursleys got here.**

**And finally, next time I'll start leaving the seeds for Eva's storyline. It's just a build-up for now. Also, what do you think of the wizarding segment at the end? I don't want to abandon what happens to HP world. Do you like it or is it best if used less?**

**EDIT POST-PUBLISHING: I want to apologize profusely to every single person that has read this two chapters. I use a text to speech app to see if the stories sound cohesive enough. My mistake was not doing it when chapter 1 was published, and now that I 'read' them, I realize the sheer amount of mistakes and missed words. I work out most of it. Not sure if something is still missing. Nonetheless, I'm sorry for the lack of proper grammar.**

**EDIT 8/5/2020: Imagine my shock when I ****_just_**** learn that I hadn't edited this chapter properly. My apologizes, once again.**


	3. Dante's Awakening

**Why hello! Thank you EVERYONE for the absolute incredible reception so far. Thanks to everyone that reviewed so far. Especially ****Velial13, deathbykitsune. I believe Crimsonfeather12 that you'll get your response in this chapter if it takes places before or after DMC3.**

**I want to mention that I went through every DMC game just to make sure I'm somewhat faithful to the games. Also watched the anime, which was one of the most painful experiences this month. **

**So, for deathbykitsune, I've been thinking about Patty, and I don't believe Eva will be teaming up with her. I took a slight look at the novel on the wiki and my head hurts. There's clearly some stuff that I find questionable to be part of canon, so like I've been saying, I'll take my liberties with this. At least the entire Tony Redgrave gave me an idea.**

**Also, fuck DMC2.**

**As for Velial13, I'll do my best to improve in any way I can.**

* * *

Today had been a nice day. It had been a rather uneventful day and nothing much happened. Now the sun was slowly descending, bringing forth an orange hue that covered the skies that indicated the end of a peaceful day. The streets of the residential area were quiet. Everyone was in their own homes, basking in the calmness of the summer late afternoon.

Eva Potter finished writing a neat list compiling the information that she'd been reading for the past couple of weeks. Types of demons, weaknesses; their origins and more. It was weird for a girl her age to delve in those sorts of topics, but the fact was that she found it fascinating, starting after she read the first couple of books in demonology out of boredom. Now she was hooked.

The lesser creatures, their lords, devils and the endless layers of the underworld were so unlike anything she knew, that she often found it hard to believe that such creatures existed. But her guardian was one of them, or at least half of him was. After she saw him get hit by a gun and shrugging out the damage like it was dirt on his coat, Eva knew she had to learn about it.

She closed the book she had finished reading, and stored her writing utensils. She stood up from the chair of her desk and went downstairs to prepare herself some snack. She wasn't worried for the man that 'took care' of her, she knew Dante would eat a pizza.

The little girl had to roll her eyes at that. At first she looked up to the white-haired man, but as time went by, she realized that he was an immature buffon. He was supposed to be an adult but he rarely behaved like one. She was completely done with eating pizza after 5 consecutive days for breakfast, lunch… and supper.

Eva was glad she warned Ms Angelica about him before it was too late.

Reaching the main room of the place - also Dante's office - she couldn't held her grimace at seeing the ridiculous amount of mess around it.

Dante wasted money in all sorts of useless junk. The jukebox was bad enough, but she found she liked two of the songs in it. The drum set made no sense for her, Dante hadn't show any knowledge of playing the instrument. The electric guitar and the amplifiers were just ridiculous; and she wasn't sure what to think of the pool table.

Other than that, the several guns and swords hanging on the wall were overkill, he always used the same equipment, the sword named Rebellion and the twin pistols Ebony and Ivory. At least their names were nice, but it didn't changed the fact that half of that stuff was just glorified paperweight.

Eva walked to the small sitting room, ignoring the naked pin ups and opened the fridge to find…

A frozen pizza, two bottles of beer, a strawberry sundae and a set of fruits. It wasn't hard to tell which item belong to either of them.

Sighing, she went on to wash an apple and cut it in smaller pieces. She wondered if she made a meal for him, he'll start eating healthier. He seemed to have an adverse reaction to vegetables, which she found mildly disturbing. Besides, if his job demanded him to stay in top condition, a good meal would certainly help. Her musings were interrupted when the phone rang.

"Dante! The phone!"

There wasn't any answer for a while, until said man came out of the bathroom passing his hands over his now wet hair.

"Put on a shirt Dante!"

"Yeah, yeah. I heard you Potter." He mumbled. That was another thing about him. Ever since she asked why he never called her by her first name, he decided to use her surname instead. She was clueless as to why he reacted that way, but she couldn't stand it for long.

He walked to his desk, kicking the fallen chair and sitting on it in one swoop. He then kicked the desk, making the phone fly and land on his hand.

_'I need to learn that' _She thought, impressed.

Before the person at the other side of the line got a chance of saying something, Dante spoke, "Sorry, we're closed for the day." And hung up.

"Dante!" Eva sighed. She didn't knew what had gotten into him. Dante's attitude was now affecting the business. He was barely making any profit and his lax attitude was hampering on the small gains he made so far.

She shook her head and walked to his chair, offering a piece of her apple. He waved his hand, not interested. Eva was getting upset. He was barely paying her any attention. He went on to eat a slice of his pizza. "I still haven't name the place." Dante stated.

"How about-"

"Please, what would you know?" He interrupted her, giving her an exasperated look that said 'don't bother'. Eva bit her lip, she didn't like Dante acting like this and it was getting too much to handle. She felt guilty even if she didn't know what she did wrong. It kept feeling like it was her fault, somehow.

Eva had enough, she opened her mouth to ask him what was happening, but her attention shifted when the main doors opened, revealing a bald man with eyes of different colors. One blue and one red. _'Heterochromia'_ Eva's mind supplied. The man also had a burn scar across his face, making his tall frame and features more intimidating.

"You a customer?" Dante sounded bored, ready to dismiss the mysterious man. "The bathroom is in the back." Eva hissed at him for the lack of manners.

"Is your name Dante? Son of Sparda." The man's deep voice caused her to take a step back, slightly hiding behind Dante.

For his part, Dante didn't looked a bit amused about the mysterious man's bluntness. She decided to ignore, for the time being, the fact that Dante's father was the legendary demon that protected humanity. The Dark Knight Sparda. Her guardian had a lot to explain.

"Where did you heard that?." Dante's ever confident reply held an edge of frustration.

"From your brother." The bald man then looked at her, Dante tensed up and moved to shield her from him. The man's glance turned back to Dante, "He sent this invitation for you. Please accept it."

In the blink of an eye the stranger flipped the desk, making Dante jump away, while Eva ducked down to avoid getting smashed. When they both straighten, the man was gone. Dante catched the pizza that was sent flying with the desk.

"Did you hear? I'm invited to a party!" He laughed, as he grabbed as slice of his junk food.

Then he was stabbed by four different blades. Eva backed off with a cry. There were several monsters, all looking like a grim reaper; each of them were hooded and held sharp scythes. She faintly remember what they were; the gatekeepers and jailors of those that have sinned, they represented the capital sins respectively. This demons were Pride. They were supposed to punish only the guilty, yet they were here. Eva was scared but Dante seemed unfazed.

Grabbing his coat with his pistol holster, he walked pass by the creatures, bringing their attention to him. He reached the jukebox and with a dramatic move he hit one of the buttons. "Seems the party's going to be crazy!"

But the music never came. Everyone, including the demonic figures waited for anything to play. "Um… Dante what button did you press?" She asked.

"Number 10." He said after taking a look at the machine.

"That one doesn't work…" She trailed off when everyone stared at her, even their uninvited guests stared.

"And why is that?" The devil hunter said slowly.

"Well, you see, I… didn't…" The scythe mummies were getting rather intrigued by her.

"It's Mermaid Rock! My favorite!" He smashed the jukebox and miraculously the song started blasting out the smashed speakers. The creatures screamed at him, Dante went on to punch them. She glanced behind her, seeing several of the bladed weapons on the floor. She went to grab one of them.

"Dante!" She mustered all her strength and threw Rebellion to him. Dante closed the wide distance, grabbing the sword in mid-air and swing it to the closest beast. One after the other, they flew all over the place, breaking the drum set, the amps and even one of the ceiling fans.

Eva went to the ground when the pool table crushed the bathroom door. She stared with awe and fear at the deadly dance that the young man performed with his demonic companions. He was scratched and stabbed from time to time but he showed no sign of pain.

The demonic beings kept spawning in front of them, clearly being summoned by a powerful sorcerer adept in the demonic arts. Sorcerers distinguished themselves from wizard for the fact that they didn't require magic to delve in the more obscure of talents. This was due to the fact that regular magic varied in significant ways from demonic power. A wizard could be a sorcerer, but a non-magical human could be a sorcerer with the right amount of training and knowledge in the art.

Another type of demon appear, this one resembled a vulture, also carrying a scythe. This were the representation of the sin of Lust. Dante however, dispatched the creatures with the same ease as the others. The half-breed hunter swung his sword with surprising grace and the demonically-powered bullets of his guns pierced the creatures shattering them out of this realm.

Before long, things got quiet and no more demons appeared. Unfortunately everything was wrecked beyond repair.

Dante sighed and let down his guard, he went to grab his pizza, somehow still intact after the entire ordeal.

Sadly, a Lust demon thought it was clever to step on it, causing Dante's ire to be unleashed on it. "You shouldn't have done that." One stab to the chest and the creature was gone.

"Dante! What's going on? Everything's destroyed!" She grabbed his arm looking for some comfort.

He regarded her for a moment before strapping his sword back, "It seems baldy knows my brother and he wants… something out of me. Let's find out!" He beckons her to follow.

"You seem too happy about this." She cautioned. Dante went through whatever was left of one of the desk drawers. He found what he was looking for and quickly pocket it.

Dante turned to look at her, "Of course, things were really boring before. And besides, I miss my big bro."

"Bu-but what do I do?! I-I can't-"

He places his hand on her head. She wasn't keen on it, but it always soothed her. "You can't stay here. That creep knows about you and that makes you a target. I'll find somewhere safe and deal with this mess." He said, managing to sound flippant all around.

Eva looked at him, his light blue eyes were filled with honesty. She could see the anger, the frustration and the concern in them; but Dante hid it all too well in his expression. Eva was confident in that moment that she could trust him with her life. "If you say so."

"You need to have some faith in me, kid." He smirked at her and grabbed his jacket. "I can already tell, this is going to be one hell of a party." Eva smiled and offered him a piece of apple again, he took it this time and ate it. Eva's smile grew wider.

And thus the two left their place, only to be greeted by a despairing sight.

* * *

"Wha-What happened?!"

It was disheartening seeing the streets and buildings brutalized by the demon attack. Cars were flipped over, holes filled the road and the edifices were smashed. Some collapsed while others were in the verge of falling.

The Seven Hells of the Demon Army were enclosing on them, ready to pounce at any moment. Dante looked back at the shop and squawked indignantly.

"Dammit, you guys totally wrecked my shop. The insurance won't cover the damages. I mean, what am I going to tell them? 'Hey, my shop got damaged by demons and hell-spawns'. Do you think they'll believe that?!" He pointed at the approaching demons, "You're gonna pay for that."

"I think they'll do, actually. There's seem to be an infestation of demons lately." Eva said, reassuring the man.

Dante snorted, "Well, no point in holding back." And with that he threw his coat to the air with another dramatic motion and dressed in a singular movement. Eva would've been impressed if it wasn't for his sneeze.

"I told you to wear a-Eep!" Their place finally ceded and the entrance was sealed by debris. Dante just growl at the demons and swung his sword in rapid fire. He combined shooting his pistols and slicing every incoming creature in his path. They only paid attention to Dante, allowing Eva to take cover and hide.

She wanted to help Dante in any way possible. When she threw him Rebellion she felt somewhat useful; capable of not just standing there waiting for him to do the job. She had seen enough telly to know that the damsels in distress were rather distasteful for her and she wish to never be one of them.

Eva thought on what she could and couldn't do. Right now going against one of those creatures will only meant a quick and gruesome death, and she was too young to go through that just yet.

But she had an advantage, she wasn't completely hopeless.

Ever since Dante exorcized her, her magic felt doozy and twitchy. But when she used it to move objects or change the colour of things, she realized that it had more strength - wavering strength - but it was more powerful nonetheless. Before, moving chairs and tables had her sweating bullets and exhausted. Now, even if there's a chance of causing a mess, she knew she could use her magic with bigger objects.

Eva glanced at the battle, only to see a bigger grim reaper attacking Dante. It howl with every swing while the lesser hells kept Dante distracted to properly hit it. It suddenly became a cloud of smoke and reformed itself behind Dante, he was too preoccupied with the mob for him to react in time.

He'll survive the attack, but it would leave him open and most likely overwhelmed. Eva wasn't taking any chances.

There was a chunk of debris big enough to deal with the demon. She poured her magic and levitated the piece. It wobble for a second, but she acted quicker, throwing it towards the unsuspected creature and it went flying. It collide with a wall, crushed by the debris and it finally shattered into blue dust, instead of sand like all the others so far.

Dante dispatched the rest of the demons.

"Did you stole my kill, with magic? That's cheating!" He accused half-heartedly while relaxing his stance.

"I-I-I… I killed it." She was stunned and shocked. Her little feet moved without her realizing and she hugged Dante for any sort of comfort after the extraneous ordeal.

She heard him sigh and then pat on her head. It always worked on her. Eva took a deep breath after her heart rate calmed and detach herself from him.

"You did good." It was simple and there wasn't much inflection to his voice, as if stating a fact, but it was enough for her. The tears fell fast and she sobbed in his red coat. She had been scared and worried but she did well.

"Hey! Hey! Kid! Potter, come on. That's not… control yourself." She dried her tears as fast as she could. Dante looked flustered by her outburst. She smiled at that. "Besides, it wasn't nowhere near as Stylish as me. You have much to learn."

She would held him accountable for his words. "Hey, Dante." She began. "Where is everybody? I don't hear anyone."

"Maybe they already left." Even to him, it didn't sound convincing. "The quicker I end this, the better."

Eva nodded. "Okay. Where do I hide until then?"

"We'll-"

The young demi-human was interrupted by an earthquake. Dante held her close to him and they both saw what caused the trembling. A massive building rose from the ground, quickly reaching the darkening skies. They watched as regular buildings were destroyed and sent flying by the impossible strength on which the tower came out of the ground. It was taller than any other construction in the city, it was impossible not to notice with its sheer magnitude. It looked extremely old and almost alien with the design it had. It click to Eva in that moment what this was.

"Temen-Ni-Gru!" She exclaimed.

"Bless you."

"No!" She wacked his arm. "I read about it. A tower that acts as the gate to the Demon World. Dante!" This was bad, if they took too long humanity would be doomed. The world would be filled by murderous demons and be destroyed by them, seeking revenge for what happened two thousand years ago. "The creatures you've killed are meant to protect the gate!"

Dante grimaced. He was glaring at the top of the tower, as if looking at something specific."It's being almost two years since we met. Where does the time go?" He muttered.

He then gave a smirk and started walking with no worry "No doubt you have some fun ready for me, right Vergil?" He stated with elation in his voice.

"Dante, who's Vergil?"

"My dear big brother." He stretched his arms. "Come on, we have no time."

* * *

At the top of the legendary edifice, stood a figure clad in blue, holding a katana with both of his hands. His posture seemed firm and composed. Although the distance made it impossible, he was looking at the general direction where his brother was. He then noticed the man coming behind him. "Arkham." He said.

The bald man halted his approach and spoke, "Aren't you excited? The Temen-Ni-Gru has revived. The great one who once ruled this earth and served as the medium between the Human World and the Demon World. Isn't it magnificent?" He spread his arms, sounded more and more driven with every sentence he said, "The greatest minds of their time, those who revered Evil, constructed this glorious edifice. Now after two millenniums of confinement, it can at last fulfil its purpose of which-"

"That's none of my concern." Vergil wasn't interested in the man's fanatical rambling. "Did he have it?"

"Of course. He's taken great care of it after all," The man said with morbid amusement. "It's the only memento of the mother you both loss."

"But he has no idea of its true power." Vergil said curtly to Arkham, growing tired of him.

"Though, I am curious as to why a mere child accompanied him." Arkham's statement gave Vergil some pause.

"A… child?"

"Yes. A little girl, human. They seemed… well acquaintance." Vergil could tell Arkham was smirking. "Not more than five. Black hair and green eyes."

Vergil said nothing and waited for the man to leave. Dante had a little girl with him? Could it be that… no, his brother wouldn't do something like that. It was nonetheless intriguing why his brother had a girl at his side.

If Dante was that irresponsible, then his offspring would share the same colour of their hair. But why then would he had such company? He never liked children, both didn't. Vergil hoped his brother wasn't tasteless enough to… but then, he wouldn't be surprised either.

For now, Vergil waited for his brother to bring their mother's amulet and obtained the power of Sparda, no matter the consequences.

* * *

They both marched through the crumbled streets and alleyways. Dante was heading closer to the tower, which meant a bigger threat, while also looking for a place for Eva to remain hidden.

After some hesitation, Eva was now actively helping him with her magic. Pushing, pulling and throwing demons all around to ease Dante's workload. She wasn't overusing her abilities, afraid of not being able to defend herself later. They eventually reached a bar. The place looked intact. Dante let go of her hand and quickly checked the place. After some minutes he had barred the main entrance, deeming the place secure enough.

"Listen up," He said firmly. "You'll stay here until I fix… everything. There's some drinks for your age and snacks. Stay hidden behind the counter and if you hear anything, don't make a noise. Got it?"

"Ye-Yes, sir!" She shrunk at his tone, not used to him being serious.

"Good," Dante nodded. "I'll be back as soon as possible." He looked at her a final time before taking his leave. She call to him before he was gone. "What is it?"

"Bring some souvenirs…" she wrapped her arms around her to stop her shakings, "And be safe."

Dante smirked, "I'll bring you a… book or something."

"Make it two."

And so, Dante huffed and left through the back door. She heard him closing the door tightly.

Eva slumped to the floor, not believing what the last hour had entailed. Sure, there were demons walking the earth, but the chances of seeing one were astronomically low. It all happened so quickly, no one was ready. The streets were empty, not a single human was in sight and that made Eva worry even more.

She could only wish that if she fell asleep, once she woke up everything would just be a bad dream. Maybe she read too many demonic books and her imagination was playing with her. Like the time she saw that movie where the man turned into a fly; she had nightmares for three days.

With that thought and the hope of it turning reality, she took off her hoodie to use it as pillow and lay down. She closed her eyes and Morpheus claimed her for the time being.

* * *

In one of the higher points of Temen-Ni-Gru, Vergil kept his silent watch of the entrance, eyes closed concentrating on whoever passed the Cerberus. Arkham was reading several scrolls that the Library held. They were arcane knowledge, long forgotten and forbidden.

"Looks like we have an uninvited guest." Vergil said, opening his eyes. It seemed Dante wasn't the only one ready to blast their way through the demon hordes.

"Is that so?" Arkham really aggravated Vergil, but as always, he kept his composure.

"A human, a woman."

"I'm afraid I should ask the uninvited to leave." Said the scarred man sarcastically. He stood up and paused, sensing something. "Actually, I happen to be acquainted with that woman." He walked away, muttering. "A storm is approaching." Before Arkham had left completely, he turned and looked at Vergil. "It also seems your brother is no longer with the child. I decided to take matters on my own hands."

Vergil wasn't liking this. "... What did you do, Arkham?"

The man smirked, making his scar move around his gaunt face. "Nothing you wouldn't have done."

Vergil had a bad feeling about that. He then left the place and reached the top of the tower once more. His brother was fast approaching and their fated meeting was drawing closer. Vergil heard the skies rumbled and the thunder illuminated the black night. The storm was going to be fierce.

* * *

Dante climbed the stairs quickly. He had finally reached the top of Temen-Ni-Gru and he was getting antsier. His body was ready for a fight, to pummel his opponents and taking care of all the demons in the endless floors of the tower. But his mind kept him in check; too many things were at stake and for the past year, he wasn't taking any chances.

He had a bloody promise to fulfil, and until that girl was ready to protect herself without any difficulties, Dante had to make sure she was unharmed. And the opening of hell itself guaranteed no safety to her.

"You showed up." It was Vergil. Why was he doing this? They never got along but this was ridiculous.

"You sure know how to throw a party! No food, no drinks." Dante couldn't contain the spite in his words. "And the only babe just leave." The Devil Hunter lady was sure feisty, but coming here was only asking for trouble. And besides, he was never a fan of getting shot in the face.

"My sincerest apology, brother. I was so eager to see you that I… couldn't concentrate on the preparations for the bash."

"Whatever, at any rate, it's been a two years since we last met. How about a kiss from your little brother." He pulled out his pistol, aiming at Vergil. "Or better yet, how about a kiss from this!"

Vergil was unfazed.

"So," Dante continued, the rain had started falling over them. "This is what they call a heart-warming family reunion, huh?"

"You got that right." And Vergil unsheathed his katana.

And before any of the two could rationalize what was happening, they were immersed in a deathly sword dance. Dante's combo attacks kept Vergil pressured, while the oldest brother nibble and versatile style allowed him to give Dante more than one surprise. Dodge after dodge, swing after swing; and clash after clash, none of them were going easy on the other, each blow as deathly and the intention behind them, backed every attack. Soon the younger brother was getting sloppier with every clash, slash and swing he gave. Vergil kept his speed. They separate from each other.

"Why do you refuse to gain power?" Vergil said, frustrated. "The power of our father Sparda?"

"Father? I don't have a father. Besides, I don't like you." They clashed one more time. Their swords sparked with the pressure the blades gave, Dante seemed winded and Vergil obtained the upper hand, disarming his brother. Rebellion fell a few feet away. Dante was stunned, and Vergil took the opportunity, stabbing him in his middle section.

"Foolishness, brother. Nothing but foolishness." The older twin said dispassionately. "Might controls everything. And without strength, you cannot protect anything. Not even that little girl of yours."

Dante's eyes widened, but Vergil just push him off, ripping his little brother's amulet from his neck in a swift motion. Dante hit the ground. Brushing his hair back, Vergil grabbed his brother's broadsword and started walking away. Dante stirred.

"What… have you done?" Dante growled, mustering all his strength trying to stand up.

"You need to learn a lesson." Vergil replied without looking at him. "You cannot protect those close to you at your level. You need the power to do so."

"Screw you! The girl is Lily's!" Vergil turned his head, not expecting the reply, but his face betrayed no emotion. "She wanted you! To take care of her!" Dante pulled the sealed letter out of his pocket. "She was a fool, if she saw you-"

Vergil threw Rebellion at Dante. The sword penetrated the hunter's chest, impaling him to the ground and knocking him out. Vergil glanced the letter and grabbed it before the rain ruin it.

So it seems the girl is - was Lily's daughter. By now, he isn't expecting the child to be alive. His brother decided to abandon her, which was one of the many reasons he was unfit to provide for someone else. Still, Vergil was unsure as to why he never knew about this revelation before, nor why Dante had the letter. Not that it matters anymore, after breaking Sparda's spell and obtaining his power, everything will change. Maybe, if he knew-

"Do you have it?" Arkham's voice brought him out of his reverie, quickly pocketing the letter and turning to see the sorcerer.

"Yes… now the spell Sparda cast will be broken."

He felt it before it happened. His brother was making a desperate attack, but there was something feeling different about his brother. Vergil stabbed Dante's hand to stop him.

He eyed his younger brother, noticing the change. "I see, a devil inside you has awakened as well." He pull his sword out and kick him away. He was ready to strike, but Arkham proved to be the voice of reason.

"Wait. We should leave. For the moment we have all that we need." Vergil nodded in agreement.

Both left. Dante was struggling to stand. A surge like no other ran through his body. His blood was burning hot and his breathing was turning more and more laboured. His sword was still piercing him, Dante pushed Rebellion out of his chest.

The burning sensations made him scream with pain. Before passing out, there was a flash caused by a massive lightning. In that singular moment of time, Dante had become something more; something nightmarish for any human, yet it felt oddly natural. He fell on the floor, letting darkness consume him. And while he lost consciousness, he knew he had awakened the devil inside of him.

* * *

Eva woke up startled and quickly stood up. Looking around the bar, it was quiet and dark, reminding her that so far the night hadn't been a dream. She could hear the rumbling in the sky, the world flashed white as the thunder herald the arrival of the downpour. The rain was strong and furious.

She rubbed her eyes and sat in one of the chairs. She didn't knew how long it had been since Dante left, and it worry her. Her stomach clenched just thinking of the horrors that wandered the streets. It felt surreal just sitting in darkened solitude. The only thing that let her know that the world hadn't frozen in time were the relentless droplets of rain.

Eva shuttered after a while. Minutes had passed and everything seemed the same, except for the newly formed shaking of the earth. The girl held the table in a vice grip, so not to lose her balance. It turned into a deafening grumble that was closer and closer until the wall exploded in a sudden impact.

Eva yelped and hid behind the now fallen table. Once the dust and rubble settled, she dared to take a peek at what destroyed the wall of the bar. The rain was now louder and it came pouring inside, drenching her.

The demon that lay in front of her was massive, comparable to that of an elephant, but lengthier. Its fur was midnight black, the long claws in both of its legs looked they could cut anything with relative ease. The beast reminded her of a wolf if it wasn't for the horns that resembled a goat and the endless spines in its back that made it look more like a porcupine than anything. It was an improbable mix of animals, but its eyes told her it was sentient.

Eva felt a pull in her shirt, she look down to notice her amulet twitching, clearly reacting to the imminent danger in front of her. She wasn't sure if it did that before, due to the excitement that was the early night, but now she noticed. It felt foreboding.

The predator demon smelled his surroundings and instantly locked on her position, he found her. "I… remember that smell. It feels like it was yesterday." The creature grinned, its pointy teeth gleam, making Eva tremble. "We meet again, Evans Witch."

The Potter girl's eyes widened. The demon knew her mother, he even used her past surname. It raised many questions that Eva didn't knew if she wanted the answer to.

"Come, Evans! Last time you tricked me, but I…" The creature tiled his head. "You aren't Evans. You smell just like her. Show yourself!"

Eva had no choice, the monster would lose his temper if she'd took to long, and she'll die quicker. So, left with no choice, she poke her head, before completely showing herself to him.

He snarled. "You! You aren't the Evans Witch! But you smell like her, are you… you are her spawn!" It bellowed with gleam in his eyes.

"How… How do you know my mum?" She mustered her courage to just stand and look at him.

"It was a few years ago. We were promised freedom. The gate was ready to be opened; I got out first and that witch tricked me and we were trapped once again!" He began to drool viciously. "I am Baskerville! And I'll have my vengeance!" Without a second to spare, he leaped towards her. Eva jumped to the side just in time. The wolfish demon was stuck in the wall by his horns. Eva took the chance and backed away.

After gaining some distance, she felt something brushing her arm, she turned to see what it was. It was a gun. It was brown and it had two barrels, it was bulkier than Dante's pistols but not much larger. Eva knew the basic concept of guns. Aim and fire, by pressing the trigger. So she thought giving it a shot… No pun intended.

It was heavier than she thought, much more. But in the moment she paid no mind to it. With effort, she pointed where the barrels ended towards Baskerville. He had finally detached himself from the wall and was ready to jump again, once he approached her, she squeezed the trigger.

It took her a fraction of a second to notice that she was flying backwards; the force of the recoil acting against her. She hit the wall with a thud, letting out a grunt. Baskerville for his part, let out a cry of pain when the shot hit his face and eyes, blinding him; his balance was off as well, causing him to crash into some Arcade consoles that were in a corner of the place.

Baskerville stood up first, having to rely on his nose, he smelled the air to locate the girl. After a few sniffs, he knew where she was. He positioned himself and pounded once more. Only to be hit by some debris sent magically towards hind and flew to another wall. He was getting angry, he was getting his ass handed to him by a human cub. He summoned strength, making his fur turned reddish and his fans elongate. He stood in his hind legs. His muscles getting bulkier.

He swung his arms around, going berserk in fury and smashed everything in his path. He could smell the fear coming out of the girl, he followed the scent, getting closer and closer. He interlaced his fingers, ready to swing his arms down.

Pieces of chairs and beer bottles hit him. The alcohol made his injuries burn. He paused again, clutching his eyes to fight the pain. The barrage of objects continued. His rage multiply and Baskerville had enough. He flailed his arms sending all matter of things to fly and after some moments, he was rewarded with a cry of pain from the little witch.

Eva backed away, leaving the bar and into the pouring rain. What little was left of the streets, were alone and covered by a mantle of darkness. The bright full moon was covered by the buildings, making the place near pitch black.

The little girl was holding her bleeding left arm. While docking all the objects that Baskerville threw at her, some of the shattered glass cut through her skin. She didn't know if the wound was bad, but so far it wasn't bleeding much. She stopped at the middle of the street. She was still carrying the gun with her. There was only one more bullet.

She had to throw herself to the ground; Baskerville's spikes flew from the destroyed bar. "Where are you going, little witch? I can smell your blood." His voice had turned deeper after he started walking in two legs. "I'm going to chew you up. And after I'm done with you, I'll find Evans!"

He walked slowly. He had been too sure of himself throughout the entire encounter, and Eva was ready to give him a piece of her mind. She wasn't able to raise the gun anymore, needing two hands to do so. So with her magic, she made the gun float, aiming at the creature.

He took two more steps, being just a couple of feet from her. She put her hand around the weapon, put her index finger in the trigger.

She aimed.

"Chew on this."

And fired.

The bucks hit its target, and the sparks of the gun caused the alcohol to catch on fire. Baskerville let a howl of pain, going to the asphalt of the road, rolling in an attempt to put down the flames. He flailed and scream as the fire consumed him. His struggle weakening by the second.

Eva was startled when her amulet flashed and shined bright. It was vibrating and humming with energy. Rays of light were ejected from the red stone and enveloped the dying demon. The beast went pure white with light and before the brightness got too strong to blind her, it started dim down. When the light was complete gone, Baskerville was nowhere to be seeing. The amulet was rattling. Eva touched it and gasped at how hot it was.

She ripped a piece of fabric from her shirt to take off her amulet, before it burn her. Then another piece for her bleeding arm.

Dropping to the ground, she heaved a sigh and stared at the clear night sky. The rain was over and the stars shined bright, making a starry sky. She closed her eyes, letting herself go into blissful sleep.

* * *

**That's it for chapter 3! It also covered DMC3! I want****ed to make a two part chapter with the cliffhanger right after Baskerville appeared on the bar, but I started writing the fight scene, and I couldn't stop. Next time things will wrap up. Somethings I want to acknowledge though:**

**Mermaid Rock is a reference to the anime. It wouldn't be the last time we hear of that song.**

**I hope you guys liked the fight scene. Looking back it isn't that great, but I wanted to make Baskerville overconfident, underestimating Eva. I hope it was logical as well, I'm not sure alcohol can be caught on fire, I haven't try it yet. Or that a Double-Barrel Shotgun can cause alcohol to be lit on fire. **

**Did I just made a Sherlock Holmes reference with Baskerville (also a Hellsing one)? Why yes, I did. And, did I just made a cheesy one-liner like an action movie? Yes, and I have no shame for it. I want to give Eva Bosses to fight, and what better than to stay loyal to her homeland? Future opponents will be based on those sort of tales from Great Britain. The amulet's power will be explain the future. I want to know what you guys think of Baskerville. Like him? Hate him? Was he demonic enough?**

**EDIT: Some correction with missing words and present tense (I suck at it).**

**I'm not sure if I'll be able to update as fast as I've been doing so far. ****Till' next time!**


	4. Duty and Rivalry

The night had turned quiet. The streets were dark and empty. The sudden attack had caught everyone off guard and the creatures did a quick job of many innocent lives, but as time went by, the presence of the demons diminished until the only thing that remained were the ruins, evidence of the devastating damage they caused.

A small group of survivors dared themselves to walk through the abandoned roads in the middle of the night. At the front of the group was a young police officer named Brandon. He, alongside his other police officers, had regroup and, after confronting endless hordes of monsters, they finally gain some control of the situation. For all the terrifying existence, this demonic creatures died after many or so bullets to their bodies. Unfortunately, he was separated and found a group of three survivors.

The first survivor was a young woman with short copper hair, named Cindy. She had recently arrived to the city. Judging by her expression, she was scared out of her mind, though Brandon couldn't blame her. Next was an older man in his 40's named James, he rarely said a word but he seemed agitated as well, maybe even more than them. The final survivor was a woman named Angelica, a local. She had her arm bandaged due to a wound she suffered in one of the demon attacks. Brandon wasn't expected to take care of civilians at the moment. He, alongside every abled police officer had received exclusive orders of dealing with the threat. The danger was too big and the Captain took the choice on what to prioritize. Many felt wrong but couldn't argue to act otherwise. Only the lucky arrived to the Safe zone close to the bay area.

When he met the three helpless survivors, Angelica was the one that told him about a possible evacuation zone not too far from their position. No one rebutted her suggestion, both Cindy and James were newcomers to the city, while Brandon wasn't familiar enough with it, much less the old district where they were. He, as a police officer knew he had a duty to this people, to protect and serve, and he'll make sure they'll be safe.

Their advance was halted when they encounter a group of the demons making their way through the streets, forcing the survivors to retrace their steps.

Scurrying through the streets had proven to be a more laborious task than they'd originally thought. To many crumbled buildings and dead ends, all while being cautions of not getting any unwanted attention.

"I believe you've fail to notice where you're taking us, officer." James said for the first time. Brandon did a double take at the snide tone in the comment.

"Whatever do you mean, sir?" Brandon said with little inflation on his voice. No need to take the bait and not being professional. James for his part, sneered at him.

"Whatever do I mean, he says." James muttered disbelievingly. "We are getting closer to that tower!" The man yelled pointing at the edifice in question. "Those… those things might've come from that tower! Are you so incompetent that you're risking our lives like this?!"

"Sir, keep your voice down. We sh-"

"So what?! It hardly matters!" James interrupted, getting more and more hysterical, as if the pressure had built up and now he'd snap. "If you keep this up we'll die anyway! I had enough of dallying around while Hell on Earth is upon us!"

"Lower your voice!" Angelica hissed at the man. He turned around and glared at her, ready to argue back.

"H-Hey! Watch out!" Cindy grabbed their attention. Pointing at the air, a vulture looking demon approached them. Brandon acted quick and pulled Angelica away, in his mind, being the one injured he had to prioritize her safety. Cindy followed, but James wasn't fast enough to duck away from the creature.

The demon grabbed him by its talon and flew away with him. His screams filling the air, while the remaining three stared in horror. Not wasting anymore time, they shuffled deeper into the building and dropped to the ground, a wave of fatigue rushing over them.

"Damnit," cursed Brandon. "Goddamnit!"

"Don-Don't blame yourself, there was no way you could've…" Cindy trailed off with uncertainty.

"No, no. I should've reacted quicker I…"

"It's best that we don't stay here," Both Brandon and Cindy turned to see Angelica who was standing up, holding her injured arm. "I know of a place close to here that should be safe."

"I believe is best to reach the evacuation zone, if it's still there, it's the only place I know that is not infested with those creatures." Asked Brandon as he stood up as well, lending out a hand to Cindy.

"_If,_" angelica retorted. "No offense officer, but that's too far now, and we can't go back. It's worth a try." She said, almost pleadingly. Brandon didn't like it, but there was hardly any other choice. But he had to take precautions.

He sighed. "Alright, how do we get there? Is it safe?"

The woman nodded without hesitation. "Yes, we can go through the buildings and the alleys. The streets are small too, this part of town is older, more narrow, you see?"

Brandon nodded in acknowledgement. Before he could ask more, Cindy asked her own question to Angelica, "Where are we goin'? Who are we looking for?"

"We're looking for Dante."

* * *

Vergil finally had the complete set of the amulet to open the Gate. He had to give it up to his father, it was rather clever to turn the Key into two amulets, not many would've suspect of it. But it didn't mattered anymore. He was closer than ever.

As he followed Arkham through the many floors of the tower, he had drowned out the man's endless monologue, instead focusing on his battle against Dante. There wasn't any love lost there, but Vergil had been feeling more and more curious about the girl and Dante's letter. His brother's rather apathetic attitude was overruled by the need - or perhaps the obligation - to deliver the letter. Maybe, he could take some time to indulge himself, even if it could easily be one of his brother's so called 'jokes'.

Vergil's interest peaked the moment he saw the name of the recipient. Lily. His friend, Lily. The closest thing to a sister he ever had, even if she was a human. _No, she's a witch._ He made the distinction, neither his mother nor Lily were some simple, unremarkable humans.

He was conflicted, nonetheless. Here was a woman that he had cared for a long part of his life. His mother being the only person he had cared for more. That, until she left - abandon - them when they needed her the most. He understood after some time that it was the inherent selfishness of their species, magical or not, it made her act that way. It wasn't her fault, it's just part of her nature. Being a witch didn't change the fact that she was as flawed as a human. Vergil debated with himself for 3 of the Temen-ni-gru's floors before cautiously opening the letter.

And he paused. He faltered in his step once he read the content.

In just a few lines, this piece of paper had twisted all of his reality, it made him feel cold just seeing the implication that this letter stated in its starting line. She was dead.

He knew enough about wizarding magic to understand that the letter would've been sent after her passing. Not only that, she wanted him to take care of her daughter. According to the letter he was her first option, and yet, if he wasn't mistaken, it was a girl that was under the care of Dante. The same girl that Arkham had sent a demon to deal with her.

He held back a snort of derision. Vergil had been Lily's first choice, but he had remained hidden from any sort of magic, not wanting to be located by anyone. Because of that he hadn't received the notification of his imposed duty. And now, the girl was most likely dead. The painful irony was outstanding. There wasn't much to do in that case, but maybe…

"Arkham." He cut out whatever the man was saying. Turning slowly, he stared at Vergil blankly. Maybe he was displeased for being interrupted, not that the son of Sparda cared.

"Yes?"

"Any news on the demon you sent to take care of the girl?" The scholarly man arched and eyebrow, not expecting Vergil's question.

"As a matter of fact, yes. It seems the demon was defeated. I had believed the demon didn't require much strength to deal with a prepubescent child, so I didn't bother, but given the circumstances, it seems I misjudged the girl." Arkham continued in a lower tone, somewhat impressed by someone so young. Though, such feats were to be expected from Lily's spawn. Opening his book, the bald man looked through the pages, "She yet lives. Shall I summon another creature?"

"Don't bother," Vergil replied, a little too quickly, but Arkham took no notice. "It was mere curiosity, we have more important matters to attend to."

Arkham blinked before closing the book and resuming his march, "Indeed." Vergil followed, letting out an involuntary sigh. The girl was still alive according to Arkham's knowledge, he hadn't failed Lily yet, not completely.

* * *

They had decided to take a break before heading to the place Angelica had suggested. They'd taken refuge on a semi demolished strip club, of all places, but at least the seats were comfortable enough. Brandon would've grab one of the bottles of whiskey, but he couldn't lose focus right now, he had a duty to uphold. It was the right thing to do. Meanwhile, the reality of their situation was catching up to them, to Cindy specially who started whimpering after a while.

"I knew him, you know." She said between hiccups, to no one in particular, not that Brandon or Angelica minded, the silence was weighing on them. "James was always an ass, but I don't think he deserve that."

"No one does." Said Angelica, putting a hand on the young woman's shoulder in support. "The sooner we move, the safer we'll be."

Brandon took his chance to ask, "What's this 'Devil May Cry' anyway. How are you so sure we'll be safe there?"

Angelica sighed before standing from her seat, dusting her clothes. "I don't know exactly what it is. I know the man that works there, charming but a little too forward. The girl is a sweetheart though. Anyway, I know Dante - the owner - does err, unorthodox things. Whatever is happening, I'm sure it's right up his alley. Please, trust me on this."

"Sounds shady. Not very convincing, either." Brandon retorted sceptically, Angelica looked apologetic, it was clear her faith for this Dante outweighed her lack of knowledge.

"I just want this to end." Cindy whimpered, before standing up as well.

With that, they left the place through the back door. Brandon hadn't voice his entire doubts about this. In all honesty it seemed like this was their last chance, he was running out of ammo and his service handgun won't be enough to deal with the demons.

Through the back alley and to the small streets of the district, they went on, passing by the desolated ruins. The earthquake cause most of the damage to the buildings and set the people into a panic. It was no wonder that the demonic horde had such an easy time in their attack. In the distance Brandon could see the tower that had rose from the ground. It was bigger than anything he had ever seen. Daunting in its presence he could only wish it away, to end the nightmare.

A few blocks later, the trio entered another building through the back door. This one was a bar for the looks of it, it was hard to tell, though. Whatever happened, destroyed most of the place leaving a complete mess of things

"How far are we?" Brandon asked. He looked through the remains in hopes for something useful.

"Not too far, a few blocks more." Replied Angelica, sounding exhausted. She seemed like she needed a place to sit and rest, but there was nothing in the bar that allowed for such.

Brandon cursed his luck when he found shotgun shells behind the counter, but no shotgun in sight.

"Hey, guys?" Cindy's voice caught their attention. She was staring out a window next to a massive hole in the wall. She was pointing at something outside. Both moved to take a look at what it was. Through the rubble and the darkness of the street, they distinguished a figure laying on the ground, a small figure.

"Oh my god!" Angelica exclaimed, rushing out of the ruined placed. Brandon tried to grab her but she slipped away. He followed her, warning her of the danger, but she wasn't listening. Not long after they reach the middle of the street, Brandon finally made out what the figure was, a little girl, battered and bruised. Angelica kneeled before the girl and quickly ran her hands over, looking for any concerning injury. "She's fine." She breathe out in relief.

"Do you know her?" He asked while putting a hand in her shoulder, maybe out of sympathy or comfort, he wasn't sure. The girl was too young and in this dire situation he wasn't sure what to think. He noticed a gun next to her, it was a shotgun, most likely the one that belong to the bar, and he grabbed it and took a look. It was empty. What the hell just happened?

Angelica nodded. "She's the little girl that lives with Dante."

"Not his daughter?" His suspicion for the mysterious man rising by the second.

"Not as far as I'm aware. I believe he's her caretaker, though why someone would trust him with a child, I'm not sure." Those words didn't help Brandon's image of the man at all. Angelica wrapped her arms around the girl gently. Brandon noticed that Cindy had approach them with some trepidation. "Come on, its best if we-"

Whatever she was going to say got cut off the moment the ground started shaking. At first they assumed it was a new earthquake or sequels of the one before, so they huddled together. But soon enough they noticed the night sky brighten with a red tint. Clouds surrounded the massive tower, swerving around as if to form some type of tornado. It reminded Brandon of something borderline apocalyptic. Before they noticed, everything stopped, only the sense of dread and malice covering the air.

"We gotta move." And so they did.

They stayed in the bar for another 20 minutes in deafening silence. Angelica watched over the little girl while Cindy stayed close making sure she had everything she needed. He had to give them credit, they kept their composure after what they witnessed, he wasn't so lucky. Even if clueless, he was perceptive enough to know that the sky turning red and parting like a vortex was a disaster soon to happen.

"Here," His thoughts of misery were interrupted by Cindy. He turned to look at her, she was holding a bottle of a familiar substance. "Drink some."

"I shouldn't." He refused half-heartedly, in all honestly he wouldn't mind some whiskey right now. "Where did you find this anyway? Everything here is thrashed."

"In the back, the whole place is packed." She waved the bottle like a pendulum in front of him. "Come on, it'll do you some good."

"You're telling a police office to drink alcohol?" He was giving in into the distraction. He indulged her a little.

"I'm telling a man at his wits' end to loosen up a little bit." That surprised him, he knew his nerves were going haywire but it hadn't dawn on him that he could be noticed, especially by Cindy. With some reluctance he took a sip of the bottle, letting the burn in his throat and the warm feeling in his chest to be on the forefront of his thoughts. He declined the offer for more, but he did sat down next to Angelica and Cindy, relaxing for a moment. The silence that followed was more comforting.

Not five minutes later a voice got their attention.

"Eva!"

Brandon got up first, pulling out his firearm for precaution. Angelica followed next while Cindy stayed close to the girl. After a moment a young man with a red trench coat and… white hair? Appeared in the building's hole, glancing around in mild interest. When he noticed them he stopped.

"Why, hello Miss Angelica. What a coincidence to see you here." The man sauntered towards them, a shit-eating grin plastered on his face. Brandon noticed the sword strapped on his, which only served to make him more on edge. Angelica wasn't as concerned as he was because next thing she did was get closer to the stranger.

"Dante," This was The Dante? "It's good to see you-" Dante seemed ready to say some quip, but Angelica stopped him, "We found Eva outside, she's injured." That took the smile out of his face.

"Where…"

"Right here." Angelica showed him were the girl was. Dante gave five quick strides and stood over the girl. "The place was a mess when we found her." Angelica explained.

The man growled something that Brandon couldn't catch and hit the wall in frustration. The police officer was shocked when he saw the indentation he left.

"Can you take care of her for a while?" His voice was low and much more serious than it was a moment ago. At the woman's nodded he continued, "I'm going to end this."

"W-Wait, where are you going?" Cindy exclaimed.

Dante turned around to see her and glanced back at the unconscious girl. "I'll stop this. I'll head back to the tower and stop them before the gates to the Demon World are opened."

Brandon wasn't going to ask about that. It was a can of worms that he won't ever dare to open. But there was something he had to say. "How do you plan to deal with this creatures? It took all the police armed forces available to finally stop their advance."

Dante looked him up and down before that insufferable smile showed up again. "You truly believe your people are capable of dealing with demons? What you dealt with were more likely stragglers, easy prey. I'm going for the big catch."

Brandon bit down his lip hard, forcing himself not to anything he might regret later. The words and the way he said it were on purpose, to make him take the bait, but the disregard of what his colleagues and friends did, their lives lost, it was too much for him.

"I'll be taking this," Before anyone noticed, Dante grabbed the shotgun that was next to Eva. "By the way, don't take it too hard. It's not an insult, it's a fact. Besides, I've wasted enough time having to climb down the tower. Just stay here until it's over, you have nothing to worry about. Ciao." And with that, Dante stride away with a lazy wave indicating his goodbye.

Cindy was next to him, trying to show some support, but he shrug her off, grabbing the bottle of whiskey and gulped a good portion of it. It was a long night, and it seemed it wasn't ending anytime soon.

"He was…"

He snorted in derision just thinking on what the man was, not that he was planning in thinking too hard. "An ass?" Angelica, who sat next to him with a drink, asked.

"... So cool." They both shot a look at Cindy disbelievingly who looked star-struck at the retrieving figure.

* * *

To say this was a pain, was an understatement. It was a perfectly fine day, but that bald creep had to ruin it. His brother had to ruin it! Vergil had clearly lost his mind, bringing back the demons? For what? Power? And Dante was meant to be the bad child? If only Mother could see them now…

Maybe it was best not to.

He tried his best not to think on the kid. After seeing her hurt in the bar with those humans, it was a good thing that he was getting good at this "Awakening" thing otherwise he felt like he could lose control. Sure, turning into a repugnant demon-like creature was fine and dandy, it certainly helped him dealing with the endless hordes of bastard coming his way.

He did found it amusing what the cop man said. As if they could kill demons so easily. They targeted him, and once he got into the tower, he made sure that the numbers soon decreased. Humans don't last too long against the spawns from hell, except for the nameless lady going around. But once she was injured, she couldn't continue. Humans were rather weak, but some managed to impress him.

The bald sorcerer had taken his father's sword to become something more, not a human and not a demon, either. Rather, an abomination. He couldn't believe it, but he joined forces with his brother to defeat the creature and prevent it from growing stronger.

Once the fight was done, it was a matter of rivalry. Two decades built up to this moment. Vergil had grabbed their father's sword, while Dante grabbed one of the pendants, preventing Vergil from achieving his goals. They had fallen to some sort of water aqueduct. The morphed shaped of the pillars had only confused Dante. At the end of it, he could make up a bizarre sight.

There were clouds, or at least they resembled clouds, but the colour pallet hadn't escape his noticed. Everything was an infinite red. The view itself was twisted. He recognized the place easily enough with just a glance. Hell. The Demon World.

"Why do you always get in my way Dante? Why are you so incapable of seeing the necessity of obtaining power?" Vergil said scornfully as they circle around each other waiting who would strike first.

Right now Dante wasn't on the mood for games, "And why are you so obsessed with power? For what? What would you gain with it? You'll never be like father."

"I have no reason to answer you, brother," he swing their father's sword experimentally. "You're unable to understand or care for anything beyond yourself." And with the pleasantries done, they exchanged quick paced blows, eyeing each other's strengths and weaknesses. It wasn't like earlier that night, they never got the chance to push their powers to the limit, and now they were going all out.

"You don't know me as well as you may like to think, _brother!_" Dante spat after a particular strong blow that caused them to back away a little. They went back to circling each other. "After all, I took on _your_ duty!"

Vergil scoffed in derision, but before he could say anything Dante continued, "You speak of power," he spoke with every strike of his sword, "but it won't help any. You're incapable of protecting her." And their bout continued. Vergil went one step further and his body quickly morphed into his demonic shape. Not to be outdone, Dante did the same, their fight going in a blinding speed and pure raw power. Each got a hit on the other from time to time, but it didn't deter them at all.

Vergil was versatile when he got the chance to use not only Sparda's sword, but his own, varying strategies just to keep Dante from going on the offensive. The younger brother on the other hand, had range, either close or far away, his erratic style of fighting kept Vergil guarded. When any of their attacks landed, their bodies started to regenerate. Both were aware that it was either a fight on who could land a critical hit, or a matter of attrition.

"Do _you _think yourself capable, Dante? Do you really believe you can protect the girl? You've already failed to shield her away from the kinds of horrors that exist in this world. You've failed Lily!"

"You have no right!" Dante swept left and right, catching Vergil by surprised, but quickly recovered, he was in the defensive. "You have no right to talk about her!" His erratic attacks were oddly calculated. Vergil had no chance but to deflect every blow until he find an opening.

Feeling cornered, the blue coated man reached deep into him and transformed once again, changing the balance in the fight. Vergil strikes were quicker and Dante jumped away to obtain some distance, just like Vergil wanted. Quickly he gathered some of his energy and focused it on Yamato, his katana. Feeling the sword ready to burst with power, he made three consecutive swings. Two missed, but the third slashed through Dante's torso. He was getting tired, by the looks of how much slower his regeneration was getting. Vergil smirked.

It was what Dante was looking for, he understood his brother enough to know that Vergil was getting overconfident and waited until Vergil went on the attack with Sparda's sword. Dante kept his position until his brother cut the distance and sprung to action. Caught off guard, Vergil couldn't dodge in time the impaling sword. With Vergil's momentum, Dante swung his impaled sibling towards one of the pillars, shattering it. Vergil rolled around, and wobbled when he tried to stand up.

He could feel it, he was tired. "I can't lose here, not now." Dante was at the other side.

"Come on, you can do better than that, right?" Dante mocked. "Let's end this." In that moment, it seemed that they thought the same plab of attack, a shared thought, twins indeed. Both charged at each other, the distance was cut in an instant and they both swing their weapons. Dante was faster, and his brother faltered, blood spilling all over. I was the critical attack Dante was looking for the entire fight. The man on the red coat prepared himself for another attack, but stopped when a harsh tremor went by.

Vergil couldn't help but to chuckle even as he stumble backwards, closer to the waterfall and the Demon World

"The portal between the two worlds is closing. So long as the amulets are separated, we'll both be trapped here forever." Dante moved but Vergil pulled out his katana.

"You don't want to be trapped in the Demon World, do you Dante? I thought you had a duty to fulfill, am I wrong?" It was petty, but he had lost the fight, he'd take any chance to mock his brother now. Dante seemed focused on the amulet he was holding. "This amulet belongs to a son of Sparda. Don't you dare fail." And with that, Vergil fell into the dark chasm, his younger brother tried to catch him, but Vergil cut his hand and he disappeared from Dante's sight.

His brother was gone. There was a growing pit in his stomach the more he watched his brother fall until there was nothing left, he felt slightly empty and wasn't sure what to do, or how to react about his brother being gone forever. They would never get along, but he was the last family he had. Dante was alone.

It was over, and worse of all, Vergil was right, Dante had already failed.

* * *

**So, wow, shit. Talk about late. At least I made before 2020, right? It's inexcusable my lateness for updating this. I actually started in late July, but was never into it, and finished it in early December but I wasn't satisfied enough. I got caught up in a lot of things and this lost a lot of its original priority, but after reading some of the reviews, I felt the need to deliver this to you. Except for that review about Dante being a cuckold, I was so baffled by it that I still don't know what to think about it.**

**I want to thank the 300 follows and more than 200 favorites. Never believed this would get such a great support from all of you guys, thank you. Happy New Year!**

**I have started the next chapter and feel more confident about it than this one. Hopefully I'll have by late January (I might just jinx it).**

**EDIT: Did some fixing on grammar, mispellings and wording. Let me know if you find any mistakes or suggestions.**


	5. Aftermath

**So... about updating in late January... that was a fucking lie if ever seen one. In all honesty, I did start writing this chapter in late december, but got caught on with college, then lack of motivation and then... well, we know what's been happening all over the world. Then, by the time I was ready to write, turns out everything was lost. That does not excuse me for my lack of delivery, of which I deeply apologize. To those that still have Follow and Favorite this fic, you're legends, truly. Thank you. I'm not fully satisfied with this chapter, but I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Two days went by since the massive tower rose from the ground, destroying everything in its path. Two days since the return of demons to the mortal realm and the death of thousands at their hands. It was then that Eva Potter finally woke up.

She awoke feeling her body weighing like lead. Her limbs were sore and her mind was clouded in haze, incapable of a proper thought for a good while. She was lethargic, her cohesiveness came a moment later. When she was able to tell where she was, she noticed the tell-tale signs of a hospital, the walls and smell being the main provider of such fact. Eva noticed there was someone seated next to her bed.

"Mi-Miss Angelica?" She asked groggily, confused at the woman's presence. She looked at herself, noting the Band-Aids covering the few scratches in her arms and legs. A small bruise was on her right forearm, but it was faint.

"Hello, Eva. It's nice to see you finally up." The woman said, with a pleasant smile intended to calm the girl, "You're in a Hospital. Don't worry, everything's fine now."

The girl knew Angelica was a good woman, she had known ever since they met, being neighbours, but the tone of voice the woman had used, bothered Eva. "Where's Dante?"

Something flashed across the woman's face, but Eva couldn't tell what it was exactly. Then, she shifted and her smile returned, but it was strained. "He's fine as well. Say, how is it living with him? I know we're neighbours, but the thought never crossed my mind. I'm interested."

There was something that wasn't settling right for Eva, but once again she couldn't tell what it was. It made her feel uncomfortable. Before she could answer, however, there was knock on the door just before it was opened. A young woman appeared, wearing a white shirt a pleated skirt. There was wide smile when she saw Eva.

"Hey! You're finally awake. It's nice to finally meet you." The woman got closer, her smile still on display. Eva noticed her eyes. One blue, and one green. Just like the man that visited the shop before everything else happened. "Dante told me all about you. You can call me Lady, by the way."

"You know Dante?" Eva asked, "Where is he?"

"Don't worry about him," Lady said, sending a glance towards Angelica. "He's dealing with some stuff. He'll visit you later." As she sat herself across from Angelica. This woman had a better aura compared to Angelica at the moment. It wasn't something Eva couldn't explain in words, it was like an instinct of sorts. Even though she was a stranger, and reminded her of the bald man, there was an inherent feeling of trustworthiness oozing from her. It would take Eva years to understand this reaction in a more practical sense. "Say, miss, why do you tell Eva where Dante is, hm? Tell her about the demons." Lady said to Angelica, a challenging tone accompanying her words.

"I don't believe she needs to hear about it any of it." Angelica crossed her arms, glaring at the other woman.

"What about them? Did Dante beat them?" At Eva's question, Angelica's lips turned into a thin line, while Lady's smile only seemed to grow.

"He did, with a little help from yours truly, but he did." Lady answered, a fact that seemed to anger Angelica more. "Then, he was taken by her little band of cops." She jabbed a finger at Angelica. Eva caught on quick, looking at the woman for answers.

"Ah, yes… Dante is helping the authorities to understand better the situation." Angelica replied, seemingly cornered at the moment.

"Wow, I didn't know you were a police officer, Miss Angelica." Eva said, still unaware of the stifling tension that permeated the room.

"Not necessarily Eva, but I suppose I am." And that was all she said.

Lady stood up, and sauntered next to the woman. Angelica tensed up the closer Lady got but didn't act in any other way. Lady's smile had turned into a mocking grin. "Well, police woman, why don't you bring Dante here, I believe Eva would be delighted to see him, hm?"

There was a beat of silence before Angelica stood up as well. She looked at Eva one more before nodding to herself, "Of course. I would like to talk to Eva later on, if that's not a problem."

Lady opened her mouth to respond, but was cut by Eva, "Sure! I'd like that." It was Angelica's turn to smile. She then look at Lady whose face had turned into a stone glare. It seemed this round had ended on a stalemate, but they were certainly not giving up. They stared at each other for a moment and then Angelica left the room.

Once the door was closed, dropped down on the chair Angelica was before, and slouched. With a heavy groan she righted herself, "How do you know Dante, Miss Lady?"

At the name Lady couldn't help but snort. "None of that kid. Just call me Lady." She got close to the little girl, "You see, I first met Dante when…"

* * *

The consequences for what happened that night send ripples throughout the rest of the world. World leaders met up to understand the threat and the reality of it all. Demons, creatures of legends and darker fantasies were very much real. It brought with it chaos to many nations, those at least more panicked to this revelations. Many starting seeking comfort and ways to reach salvation. Many looked at religions, others to the ancient cults that spoke of the Devil that drove the creatures to the darkest corners of the world. It would take years, decades even, for the novelty of the situation to finally settle in.

It later became an unspoken rule to never utter a word of what really happened that night. There was nothing said on the ancient tower that disappeared just as fast as it manifested itself once again after a day. Nor it was acknowledge the existence of demons, as a coping mechanism for many, for those who were in denial, and others that had placed their faith and hopes in higher beings. It was clear that the world was not so mundane was it was thought before.

The world was in the process of developing a new countermeasure for this beings that threaten the existence of mankind. But at the forefront of this was a man with the power of the Devil. Many followed in his footsteps. Instead of a unified organization under the flag of nations, there were companies designed to combat the supernatural presence. They called themselves hired aid, others more fanciful went with private consultants. But the truth of the matter was that they were no better than mere mercenaries, unaware of the dangers they were getting themselves into.

The changes were felt in the magical world as well. The International Confederation of Wizards created a series of emergency meetings with the many representatives of each magical community. Many proposed a stricter hold in their law, requesting that the laws of secrecy should be harsher in order to protect the wizarding world. Others, fewer, proposed to dissolve the Statute of Secrecy, to integrate themselves back to the world now that the world was aware of powers of magic and creatures of myths. Those were laughed at.

Many things were discussed. The way each body of government should act. Ways to inform the populace without causing massive panic like the mundane world. The manner in which an individual witch or wizard should deal with a demon, and restrictions and law preventing the interaction, experimentation and summoning of such creatures.

The more insular communities like the Scandinavians just jeered and accuse the others. And so, the brought their own, unresolved issues to the table, causing the meetings to turn into an unorganized mess.

The ICW closed the meetings announcing that they were to found a singular branch of laws and agents in charge of maintaining the order and peace when dealing with demons. It was an international organization, just like its creator, allowed to be present in any and all communities of magic to enforce control and hunt any demonic presence.

As it was expected, many protested this decision, but the ICW stood its ground, arguing that there was no reason to deny the presence of the agents. In the end, it was accepted with much reluctance.

And thus, the International Wizarding Task Force, the IWTF was born. Of course, had the representatives and leaders present in the meetings knew how much of a challenge the Task Force would represent to their administrations, they would've never approve of their existence.

* * *

Dante sighed for what it felt the umpteenth time that hour. The reconstruction process had proven itself to be more laborious than anyone had thought. It took more manpower and time that they had currently available. And this past two weeks had dragged on much longer than anyone wanted to. Luckily for him, he wasn't obligated to be a part of it. In fact, his shop/home was one of the first places to receive the "honour" of being repaired, of course this favour wasn't free in any way, shape or form.

He was "asked" to assist the authorities with everything he knew about the demon world and ways to fight off the creatures. It wasn't that hard, really. Shoot them until their dead… or until you run out of bullets and die. Of course there were special types of bullets that facilitated the process.

As for "all" he knew… well. He could leave some facts and details that won't hurt them. As far as Angelica and her merry band of officials knew, Dante was from an old family that held the belief that demons were real and thus, they were hunters. He couldn't help but to be a little smug at the fact that it wasn't a total lie. As a last ditch effort, they had tried to recruit him into some sort of anti-demon group, of which he refused. Not taking a no for an answer, they promised to repair his place, stay in contact and ask for help whenever he was needed. He scoffed at that. Just what he wanted, being a lapdog to a bunch of opportunistic humans, though, it was only a matter of time. He'd only wished it wasn't so soon.

Dante glanced at the ruins that used to be his shop. The only good thing out of all of this was that he finally had a name for his shop. And that business would run smoothly from now on. He just needed someone to keep everything in order, someone that could get him the good jobs while keeping everything on the down low.

He saw Eva, sitting on the other side of the street, rummaging through the things that had been salvaged from the debris. He caught a glimpse of two portraits, in each there was woman present. Dante recognized them, and his chest felt heavy. It brought back the memories of his brother. Vergil was gone. And Vergil was right. A part of him, a dangerous and treacherous part of his mind had told him that it was better to have left Eva at that place in England. He had gotten her into a bigger mess that she was in. He had gotten her hurt. And like all the things that he held dear, he was sure he would lose her.

A better part of him told him otherwise, but it was harder to hear that part of himself.

"Everything is in order, Dante?" His hand twitched when he heard the voice next to him. He was tired of hearing that voice for the time being.

"Ah, Angelica. It's so good to see you. Your radiant presence brings life to this dreadful place." He spread his arms wide with his usual smirk. For her part, the woman seemed unimpressed, but not quite annoyed. _Ah, it seems she isn't as bothered as she used to be_. Dante thought, not sure to think we was making progress, or failed at annoying her.

"Charming," she said coolly, crossing her arms, though gently, still having her arm injured. "I came to check one last time before I go."

"Oh, and pray tell what are your final conclusion of your, oh so marvellous inspection?" He was being a hardass about it, but his patience with her was short.

Her eyes turned darker, "Look, Mister Death," She took a step closer to him, in an attempt to intimidate him, "At the end of the day, I don't care who you are, or _what_ you are. Not really. Not unless you cause trouble. And that," she signalled to Eva with her head, "… it's trouble. I haven't found anything relevant on her, not on her parents, or where she lived before being with you. But, that girl cares about you, more than she should. If I learn that you harm her in any way… no amount of hellish creatures would compare to what I'll do to you."

"Sounds kinky, not my style, honestly." He replied immediately. He would not be insulted, much less allowed himself to be accused of deliberately harming Eva. "And what's with Mister Death, by the way?"

She took a moment before replying, "It's what some of the guys started to call you. I proposed Plague, but they liked Death more." With that said, she turned to leave, only to stop at Dante's question.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm needed to present all evidence and data gathered here," she responded. "This is just the beginning. And right now, demons aren't our main concern, just yet. We have to fine some order in all of this chaos."

Dante huffed in derisive laughter, "Of course! The first thing to do once you learn that demons are real, is to keep a tight leash on people."

Angelica only turned and walked away. "Remember, do not harm that girl." She said over her shoulder.

"Yeah, I hear you." He said, once she was gone from his sight. He let out another sigh.

He needed to get a new coat.

In the background, Eva found another photo, this one showed two identical boys, side by side. The one the right was glaring at the camera, as if it had insulted him personally. The other boy seemed subdued, it spoke of someone well-mannered, but to Eva it reminded her of a puppet, imitating human expressions. No matter how similar they looked, they were a stark contrast. The same, but different.

"This is Dante… but who's the other boy?" She wondered.

* * *

The room they were given wasn't anything special, but it was big enough to store all of their stuff. That itself was another headache he managed to deal with. Arcane tomes and the souls of demons turned to weapons were certain to attract attention.

He was told to make the tower disappear from the Human Realm. At first, it sounded ridiculous. Give him explosives and he could start, but they were hoping for him to just vanish the thing as if it was never there. They had hope that with the tower gone, the chances of demons appearing were lower, and in the best case scenario, gone forever. Luckily, Lady worked as a mediator to both parties, and they reached an agreement that both Dante and Lady would investigate any sort of artefact that would make the Temen-Ni-Gru, be buried once again.

Dante stroke luck once again when Eva had approached him, telling him that one of the books he got for her had the ritual to seal away the tower. He sometimes love conveniences. Turns out in fact that the bridge between worlds was irreparable. Few were the devices to allow to strengthen the seal, and making the tower go back to its original place was not one of them. Following the book's instructions, they headed to front of the tower, were it was performed.

There wasn't much to the ritual either. The blood of a human virgin, and a demon. Somehow it was always virgins, Dante mused. He was surprised when Lady gave her blood for the ritual. His blood, being not only demonic but from Sparda himself, cause the ritual to be more speedy. Unfortunately, the cat was out of the bag with that. He noticed how the witnesses stared at him. Eva, in her youthful innocence, only cheered at him.

The tower sank down once more, only leaving a crater. A reminder of the changes to come.

He was done polishing Rebellion. The sword had done its job, just like he did. The thrill of the battle was something he was starting to thirst for. Facing a new challenge and bringing his foe down with might was a feeling that grew on him the longer that night went on. He couldn't wait until the next time he had to push himself that way.

At the sound of a gasp, he turned to see Eva, reading a book. Luckily this time it was a normal book. Something for children. It was called Watership Down, if he wasn't wrong. He shrugged, it seems she was into it.

Before getting a bite of his pizza, there was knock at the door. With a sigh, he walked to open it. Just as his hand was on the doorknob, the entire door exploded. He was sent back by the force of it, falling to the bed and breaking it.

There was dust everywhere, making it impossible to see who had caused the explosion. A yelp by his left indicated that Eva had taken cover. _Just great._ He groaned and stood up to grab his sword. Whoever they were, they'd really piss off the wrong person. Unfortunately for Dante, just as he was about to grab Rebellion, a red light beam with him on his arm, almost slicing it off. Two more flew, hitting his chest and shoulder. They were more of a nuisance for him. His regenerating abilities could deal with this sort of attack.

"Demon! Stay were you are!" A nasally voice bellowed from the other side of the thinning cloud of dust. Dante could see three figures. They were humans, but the special sort of humans. The ones that he was allowed to harm.

"Wizard! Why don't you show yourself? Come, let's a have some tea a cookies." He said, with a smile plastered on his face.

The dust finally cleared, revealing the figures that stood to the other side of what remained of the door. The one on the left was the shortest, with a stout figure and brown hair. He was shaking like a leaf and looked ready to attack at any sign. The one on the right was the opposite of the former. He was lean, with a face turned to stone. His presence screamed sternness, but there was a manic look in his eyes. Like a predator waiting for his moment to attack. Finally, the leader of the three was in the centre. He looked almost feral, his eyes and smile reflecting such notion. The way he was holding his wand was a prelude of what he was ready to do.

"Oh, it's the three stooges!" Dante exclaimed with a cheery tone to his voice. The reference went over their heads, as expected.

The one on the right, who Dante dubbed Curly, sneered at raised his wand. "Shut your trap, you foul beast. Stand still so we can end you!"

Dante held his sigh, he wasn't in the mood for sighing. It was this kind of idiots. And if their accents were anything to go by, they were British. The question was, why were they doing here?

"Why the violence my friend, you've invite yourselves in to my humble abode. What brings you here?" _Especially why you're out of your little island,_

"Quiet!" The middle man said, _Larry_, Dante thought. "The minister was right. The fools from the ICW are allowing this creatures to run amok. This is why we shouldn't trust them, just like Lord Malfoy said. They'll bring this creatures to the isles!" Larry then pulled a strange contraption from his coat pocket, it shined a violent red when pointed at Dante.

"I-I-It's red! It's true!" The final man, _Moe_, spoke with fear lacing his voice. He raised his wand, a spell already in his lips. _"Bombarda!"_

This time, Dante was ready, with a quick motion, he grabbed Rebellion and blocked the spell. The following explosion only pushed him back a feet or so. The other two followed suit, but Dante was already dodging. He cut the distance between the men and himself, and punched Curly in the guts, halting his spell and making him drop to his knees.

"_Confri-"_Moe's words were cut out when a spell hit him in the back, knocking him out. His partner suffered the same fate. Out of the hallway came five more men, all wearing red robes with a badge he couldn't recognize in the left side of their chest.

Dante stood there, at the ready. But a blonde man with a short beard passed through the men, signalling them to stop. "Stop," he said. "There is no reason to fight." This man's accent was clearly hinting a more French nationality, though it wasn't very thick. The others present moved to cast spells to the downed men, bounding them in ropes.

"Oh yeah?" Dante replied. "Seems this guys didn't get the memo."

"A terrible thing. It seems the British have decided to take manners into their own hands. Though it's rather foolish of them." The man glanced at the incapacitated trio. "Blum, check for any instruments that they can use to escape, portkeys and the like. I want to know who they are." The man in question nodded and did as he was asked to. When Blum grabbed the device that detected Dante as a demon, it started glowing red once again.

"Don't worry," The blonde man said, "We are aware of who you are, Monsieur Dante. We're the International Wizarding Task Force. I'm the head of the organization, Executor Delacour. We would like for you to answer some questions."

At this, Dante couldn't help it. He let out a sigh.

* * *

**And... that's it.**

**As you can see, I was hesitant with this chapter because of this pseudo world building/exposition I did after the events of DMC3. It derails the plot, honestly. But do wanted to mention the changes in the world after the game and it does play a role on the long run. I know DMC is a japanese game, where they're not really concerned with this matters, but I wanted to explore that aspect. I also don't want to fall too deep into this, so this sort of this will not be common.**

**I tried playing with what the reader is told and not told. We, as readers, don't know what happened in that meeting between Angelica and Dante, but we can infer what was said. I hope you find the execution, at least, passable. The next chapter will be in the same sort of category, with leaps of time and glimses on the lives of the characters. I don't see much of a reason to hold back from the main plotline, especially because it takes places so far into the future. **

**Please, leave a review with your thoughts and criticisms, it helps me to improve myself. Thank you for reading.**


	6. Time goes on

"Let me get this straight…" Dante said, staring at the wizard in front of him. "You want me to act as some sort of _'museum'_ for all sorts of toys you collect from our mutual friends?"

They were seated in the lounge area of the place they were staying, instead of the room they were attacked by the British wizards not long ago. Delacour's entourage were further away from them, acting as some sort of guards, but Dante could see the edge in their eyes, the tension in their posture. While Dante and Delacour were seated across each other in a table, Eva was on the sofa watching the events before her as an attentive spectator.

The Frenchman sighed, "I wouldn't call demons _mutual friends, _and no. You won't be a 'museum' as you put it. Due to the nature and foundation of our organization, we aren't allow to hold favouritism to a community over the others. Besides, we are unable to hold such artefacts in facilities belonging to the International Confederation of Wizards." The man took a sip of the water that was offered for the conversation, "Unfortunately, this has placed us in a precarious situation. With this in mind, we've searched for a more impartial source to gives the opportunity of a proper containment of such artefacts. We understand that you can provide the appropriate facilities and measures. Of course, we'll lend any assistance required."

"Sure, I can take care of it. But–" Dante started saying, only to be interrupted by the blond man. Eva watched them, bobbing her head left to right, as if watching a tennis match.

"This however, is not our first course of action. We are hesitant to cooperate with you. Please understand," Delacour almost sounded sincere to Dante. Maybe he was, but he wasn't on the mood to let himself be played by a wizard. "In fact, you were not considered a candidate until we learned of the fact that you harboured a child under your protection. And no simple child, mind you."

Dante tensed. He couldn't even concentrate on what he disliked more about this man. His almost refined, posh-like motions, his moustache, the way he spoke, the slight accent he has or the unspoken threat that he was sure was present in that last statement. No, it was the fact that they were aware on _what_ Eva is. Luckily, not _who_ she is.

"The so called Girl-Who-Lived." _Crap_, Dante thought. They know who she is. "Quite a reputation for someone so young. What's curious is how she landed to your care."

"None of your business," Dante snarled. Both glanced at the girl, who blinked owlishly at them, waiting for the outcome of the conversation.

"That is correct." Delacour acquiesced. "My men and I were more interested in the fact that someone… of your characteristics, was able to show the passable requirements to take care of child, a human at that, no matter how much magic she has in her."

"Why should I trust you not to take her away? Or rat her out for that matter."

"I can assure you we'll do not such thing." Delacour put a hand on his chest, as if making a vow. Not a magical one, but a vow nonetheless. "My men and I have taken a secrecy vow to no disclose this information be it written or spoken. To be frank with you Monsieur Dante, we've been observing you and Mademoiselle Potter for a while now. Enough for us to reach a favourable conclusion."

Delacour stood up, intending to end the meeting. "I cannot promise you anything concrete at the moment. But we'd like to establish a friendship with you in a manner that benefits both parties. We can provide you magical assistance while you can provide us with a more proper approach to any threat to the wizarding world, and if circumstances are beneficial, for you to harbour any dangerous artefact we procure."

"A hired gun. That's what you're asking." Dante stood as well, looming over the blond man. His buddies tensed up, hands on their wand pocket.

Delacour's moustache twitched, "Yes. I suppose you could call it that. Do I have an answer?"

"…Sure. But I don't see myself getting a proper share of the pie, if you catch my drift" Dante was sure the man didn't. It was his final card, to see if how much he could get out of this deal. It didn't bothered him that much, either. It was more of the principle of the matter, but he didn't mind getting a hold of demonic or cursed items that no human, be it wizard or otherwise, were allowed to have.

Delacour put a card out of his pocket and handed it to Dante. "I do 'catch your drift' Monsieur Dante. Our doors are open to provide assistance, information, among other things that are within a reasonable purpose. I hope this satisfy you."

The card itself had several contact information, all magical, of course. Dante nodded, he was a little annoyed at the vague offering, but if he was honest, there wasn't much to lose. Whatever was happening in the wizarding world, it seemed this particular group of the ICW was pretty desperate. He mentally shrugged, it wasn't his problem.

Executor Delacour signalled his men, who began to leave. "We will visit every two weeks to keep an updated record. Our first visit will happen after your shop is opened."

"By 'we' you mean…?"

"Me. I will act as a representative for the IWTF and the ICW for our agreement." Delacour concluded, starting to leave. Not far from the door, he turned around to look at Dante, who raised an eyebrow in interest. "As a father, I must advise you to protect her with the best of your abilities. Sooner rather than later, the Englishmen will know that the girl is no longer in their isles and their fanatics will search for her. Until our next meeting."

"Wait," Dante exclaimed. "What will happen to those three stooges?"

"We will learn everything we can out of them. Their Ministry of Magic will complain about 'unlawful detainment' or such nonsense. There will be shouting and insults thrown around and they'll return back to their home. Tensions are high, and the easiest solution that causes the less amount of lasting enmities for all parties involved is the most desirable outcome." Delacour said with almost boredom in his voice, confident of what will happen.

Once the man was gone, Dante dropped to the seat. The cat was halfway out of the bag. The days were he was excited about the outcome of the gate to the Demon World being open, allowing demons into the world to provide him with a challenge and entertainment felt more like a distant dream. More and more responsibilities kept piling up. He cursed his rotten luck.

"I gotta say, I like the name."

Dante smiled at the praise; it _was _a good name. The shop was repaired completely. The outside aesthetics still maintained the old look in the architecture that most buildings of the old sector of town had. But the inside was a whole other story. Dante had procured a jukebox, a pool table, a drum set, a Les Paul guitar (not that it could compete with the one he had after defeating Nevan, who turned into a sweet looking guitar herself). He had gotten Eva some stuff for her as well, but he pay it no mind.

"…The rest is just stupid."

…And his grin was gone. "Seriously?" he asked the woman next to him.

"Of course," said Lady unimpressed. "It's simple business presentation. If a client, no… when a client comes through that door and the first thing they see is a pool table and a jukebox, they'll thing this is a cheap bar. Then, they'll see the weapons and they'll figure _'Hey, this guy's nuts. It's best not to stay'_. And bye-bye business opportunity." She shook her head. "Besides, where'd you get the money to buy all of this? I thought the guys at the Demon Patrol only covered the repairs.

Dante made a placating gesture his confident grin back in full display. "Don't worry, I got it covered." He said, sauntering towards a couch, in front of a large screen TV. "My man, Morrison. He's fixing me up with the prices and he can get me some jobs to do. He scratches my back, I scratch his. He and I, we go way back." He finally rested his feet in the coffee table. "There's also Enzo, but well…yeah. Also, is that really their name? _Demon Patrol?_"

"Nah, it's just something I came up with." Lady replied, still very much unimpressed. "So, how's Eva?"

As if on cue, the girl came out of the second floor in a full sprint. There was fury in her eyes when he reached Dante. The man in question rose an eyebrow he saw his charge, but kept sprawled on the couch. Suddenly the girl threw a book at him, hitting Dante's face.

"Ow! The hell?!" He exclaimed.

"I hate you! I hate you! You idiot! Idiot!" the girl shouted, her was red with anger, but both adults noticed the tears quickly falling from her eyes.

"What do you mean? What did I do?"

"That book! I-I-It's horrible! I hate it!" she pointed an accusing finger at the object in question that now rested on Dante's lap. Lady covered her face with the palm of her hand when she caught the name of the book. Eva for her part, didn't took long to head back upstairs in a rush, not before saying a quick 'hello' and 'goodbye' to Lady.

"Seriously?" Lady said, unimpressed beyond belief. "Watership down?"

"What?!" He said indignantly. "It's a kid's book, right? Besides, if she didn't like it, why the hell did she kept reading?"

"Ugh, whatever." Lady shook her head once more. "I'll be leaving now."

"When will I see you again?" Dante asked, following to the door.

"Not for this year, at least." She answered.

"Wait, hold on. What?"

"You think I'll stay? There's things to do out there. Don't worry I'll keep in touch. Besides, I already said my goodbyes to Eva."

"He-Hey, Lady." The sheepish, almost nervous tone in Dante's voice caused her to narrow her eyes instinctively. "You know about scratching your back, and you scratching mine's… how about this, ten grand with a five percent interest?"

"What? I'm not going to give you money."

"Don't be a party-pooper Lady. Do me a solid here."

She didn't even bother answering that. With a quick turn she opened the door. Before closing and leaving she turned to see Dante. "By the way, the neon lights in the sign are stupid as well, idiot." And with that, she closed the door, leaving the newly named Devil May Cry behind.

"Hm. I think that was record on how many times I was called an idiot by others just in one day. Well, it doesn't matter." Dante stood from the couch and headed to the desk to ask for a pizza at the newly repaired restaurant not too far from his place, pushing any thoughts on how he'll get the money to buy a new jacket for another time.

"Welcome to Fredi´s Resta– oh my!"

It had been just over a year since the _'Tower Incident'_ had occurred. Lunar City had been repaired for the most part, but many of its surviving denizens weren't too keen in staying. Many had left the city, and even with small waves of newcomers, the streets tended to be lacking of people, or were down right empty in some cases. Nevertheless, the city was reshaping itself and had offered opportunities for the locals and the people that wanted to make a living in it.

Cindy was such an individual, although not as lucky as many, her job a as a waitress in Fredi's Restaurant was rewarding enough for her. She was treaded kindly by the staff and the costumers. Besides, the pay check was nothing to scoff at.

It was a regular day for her, the early morning had gone without a hitch and she was ready to greet a new costumer until she noticed the two individuals in question.

It was Dante and the little girl that was under his care, Eva. Dante himself was wearing a long red coat, accompanied by a red jacket and pants. Beneath the red jacket was a black long-sleeved undershirt. He wore black gloves and boots. It was kind of monochromatic for Cindy, but the colours themselves suited him. Before the blush that was creeping up to her face was visible, she glanced at the girl.

Eva wasn't as much of a show off as Dante. She only wore a red long-sleeved sweater with a black skirt and black shoes. What caught Cindy's attention was the notebook that the little girl was writing on. It seemed like some sort of homework. Judging by appearances alone, the girl was in Elementary School already. Today was Sunday, so she figured she was doing her homework.

They both turned when they heard her stumble.

"We'll like to see the menu, please." It was the girl that spoke.

"U-um, right." Cindy handed the two a pair of cards that showcased the menu.

"I want a Strawberry Sundae." Dante spoke, which caused Cindy to do a double take. It had barely been 5 seconds since she handed the card, and the mere idea that someone like him would order that was hard to process.

"You have to say 'please'." Eva chastised the man.

"Right… please."

"O-Of course. One Strawberry Sundae, coming right up."

"I'll have an English Breakfast, please!" Eva exclaimed her decision, a little more forceful than the waitress expected.

Cindy wrote both orders and headed back to the counter. After waiting for about 10 minutes, she returned to the table with the pair's orders. In those moments of respite, she thought on the many things she could ask Dante. She remembered that night at the broken down bar. When he appeared and showed no concern or fear for the monsters out there. She couldn't stop the blush forming in her cheeks. He was definitely an interesting person.

Once the order was prepared, she headed back to the pair. She was lucky, for the fact that no one else was about to order or leave, giving her more time to talk to the two of them.

"Here you go!" she said, handing them each of their orders. Dante didn't hesitate to start, while the girl seemed bothered by something. It was a good time as any, Cindy thought.

"It's good to see you're doing ok," she started, catching the girl's attention. She went on to explain herself. "I've seen you before. That… night. I was with Angelica and the police office, I think his name was Brandon."

"Oh!" There was a gleam in the child's eyes when she heard that. "You know Miss Angelica? Do you have a way to talk to her? It's been so long since I saw her."

"I'm sorry dear, I don't." At the girl's crestfallen face, she continued. "A-Ah, don't worry about it. I'm sure she'll visit you soon. She was very worried about you, you know?"

"Really? I don't remember much of that night. Only that we were attacked by demon–"

"Shh!" Cindy covered the girl's mouth before she continued. She glanced frantically around the restaurant, not wanting a repeat of the last time someone spoke of demons, the tower or anything similar. She shuddered just remembering about it.

"Oh, sorry." Eva apologized once Cindy let go. As if doing a complete 180, she rounded on the red man, who was engrossed in his icy beverage. "What I do remember is a certain someone that broke his promise!"

As if waking from a dream, Dante blink twice and looked at the girl, only raising an eyebrow at her sudden outburst.

"Say something!"

"… Something?" He trailed off at the end, sounding more like a question.

"You broke your promise. I keep waiting and waiting and you never do anything. You–"

"Broke a promise. Yes, I get it. I heard you." He cut in, clearly not amused at her. Cindy took a step back, somehow she was in the middle of an argument that somehow she ignited. This wasn't in any way, shape or form her plan when she approached them. "What's this so-called promise I broke, hm?"

"I-uh… You, you promised to help me control my uh…" The girl turned to look at Cindy, then at the rest of the place. Every eye was on her, clearly she had been a tad too loud for her liking. Besides, she was getting into a topic that was best left in the dark for most people. Eva leaned closer to Dante, whispering. "You promised to teach me how to control my powers, remember? When I… when I killed that demon in front of the shop."

Dante took a sip from his drink, one that lasted several seconds, clearly to irritate the girl even further, and it quickly worked. Her anxious, almost hopeful look turned red from exasperation, but as the seconds ticked down, it turned into dismay and resignation, not before passing by anger and irritation. At the end, her small frame was shaking with the many emotions she was feeling.

"I don't remember making that promise."

"Gah! –" the girl was ready to shout at him again, but he cut her off once more.

"I only told you that you had much to learn. Besides, where does this come from? You never told me anything. Is this why you were all pissy the last month?"

"I-I… no, I didn't. You–" the girl was reeling back. Cindy didn't understood exactly what was happening, but it seemed that they were having problems before coming to the restaurant. It was a long time coming, she was just unlucky to be at the front seat to spectate the event. "I'm sorry," the girl mumbled looking at her untouched plate. "I thought that…"

"You thought wrong," he said curtly. "The least you could've done was telling me what was bothering you." He sighed and stretch his right arm towards her. He patted her head. Cindy would've smile at the gesture if it wasn't for the fact that he looked he was patting a dog instead of a girl. He still had things to learn. However, the gesture seemed to calm the girl slightly. "Tell you what, two months from now, that French guy will visit. We can get some pointers for you, ok?"

"Okay!" she responded eager.

And that was that. Eva grabbed a spoon and ate with gusto, while Dante finished his Strawberry Sundae. Cindy just went back to the counter, speechless at the scene she was a witness to.

* * *

The dark and cold oppressive atmosphere was something that was seeping into his skin the longer he was expose to it. And he was expose to it all the time. It had been years, he didn't know how many, since he was brought to this dreadful place. As a child, he always heard stories of the place, but been there was a different experience altogether. The endless rain and the northern cold quickly became the least of concerns for any and all present in the dreary tower.

"It's my fault, it's my fault," he said like a mantra. Funnily enough, those words were what kept him sane in the prison. The dementors couldn't feed off of him since there were no happy thoughts nor memories coursing through his mind. Guilt ridden, Sirius Black was facing hell on earth for his sins. For failing his best friend, for not killing the treacherous rat, for so many things; Sirius Black had accepted his fate. "I killed them, they're dead!" he kept muttering.

Today, fortunately or unfortunately depending on who you were, the daily routine of slowly descent to insanity of the inmates was interrupted by a visit to the prison of Azkaban.

"Through here, minister. This block is where we keep the most dangerous criminals." A voice belonging to one of the jailors said. "As you can tell, the dementor influence is strongest here. Is best to keep this lot in check."

"Good, good." Said the other voice. The man in question was clearly frighten beyond a shadow of a doubt by the way his voice quivered. "You've certainly done a fine job here, Farley."

"Thank you, minister Fudge. I'm glad you decided to visit us."

"Well of course. I'm not surprised Bagnold showed no interest to see where the funds and investment went. Not surprised at all." He tutted.

The steps were fast approaching his cell, by the sound of it, a whole entourage accompanied the burly man. As an escort or as guidance, it didn't really mattered to him.

"Look minister," Farley, the jailor in charge of the block said. "Right here we have You-know-who's followers. There, see? That's Black himself."

"Oh, yes." the man said nervously. "What a dreadful situation. Who would've thought he would such a thing. Betraying the Potters, how awful."

"Indeed," a third voice said, one of the man that was accompanying the minister. "But it really wasn't that surprising, right? I mean, he's a Black. Whole's family is rotten… or at least, they were."

That brought a round of laughter to most men present. After all, the Black family was virtually extinct. No true heirs were present to take the mantle of Lord, and those members who were still alive, had abandoned the name, or were imprisoned in the case of Sirius. The laughter was a clear indicator of who the men were. It was derisive and mocking. Either because they mocked the man as a follower of the Dark Lord, or were truly joyful of seeing the House of Black fallen, their greed and jealousy blinding them to no end.

"Bastard," exclaimed another. "He goes and kills innocents and boasts about it."

At that remark, there were some grumbling. Some of them not really agreeing that muggles fell in the category of 'innocents'. Most just agreed silently, not chastising the men that thought otherwise.

"It was a horrible thing to learn that even the girl died as well." Another round of murmuring followed. Some, under their breath, complained. Claiming a girl, much less a baby, deserved the renown she had. The others just said how sad the whole situation was.

"I found it outrageous." Said the third voice again. "How could Albus Dumbledore kept the information of the Eva Potter's death for so long? How many years has it been exactly?"

"Now, Thorne. Albu–" the minister was interrupted by a shout from the cell.

"Lies! You liar!" the minister backed away with a yelp when the crazed looking Sirius Black approached the cell. "She's not dead! She can't be!" he fumed

"Back away Black!" Farley shouted, aiming his wand the inmate.

"Rabid dog!" exclaimed another jailor that passed through the small crowd. "We should put you down."

Sirius growled at them, ignoring the eyes of disgust and fear. He couldn't care less for them. Their claims had to be a lie. He needed to know, he needed to hear that his goddaughter was alive.

"You lie," he said more quietly. "She's not dead." He pressed harder into the bars that separated him from those buffoons. Arrogant, pompous the whole lot of them. The only reason Sirius wasn't clouded in anger at them, was the fact that he needed to know, no matter what. He had to patient.

"What's it to you, huh?!" snapped the man called Thorne, one lackey of the minister. "You scum have done enough. Mad, all of them mad!"

"Eva Potter was killed by demons, under the service of your master. Years ago." Of them said. The same man that had said shown anger at the thought of the dead muggles.

"Don't be ridiculous," someone else exclaimed, indignant. It was the first time he had said a word. "You don't truly believe the ICW's absurdities, do ya?! It was simply the Dark Lord's followers, avenging their master. Not some rubbish about demons," he spat. "Good thing the information leaked. Albus Dumbledore has a lot to answer for."

"I-In any case, I believe were done here, right Farley?"

"Of course minister." The man said, lowering his wand. "My apologies for this…"

"It's quite alright Farley. There was no way to know Black's sort. Come on, I'm a busy man, you know?"

And so they left, not even glancing back at the prisoner who was still holding the bars of his cell like a lifeline. The minister went on rambling and bragging as he always does, the rest simply indulging him.

Sirius dropped back into his cell in quiet horror. As if the wound of his mistakes weren't deep enough. It was his fault, his fault, his and only his. She was dead! James was dead! Lily was dead! Eva was…

His thoughts halted for a second. Demons? The more sympathetic member of the minister's men had mentioned demons. It brought back a whole set of memories. Lily had mentioned something similar. It was back when Sirius was chosen as Eva's godfather. Back then, Lily said she wanted someone else. Not out of malice or in an attempt to antagonize Sirius, but because she knew of someone that could take on the mantle of a protector better. Lily had tried to contact the mysterious man, only to draw a blank.

When asked about it, Lily had been tight lipped. She mentioned a family she knew form her teenage years, but not much. After peer pressure, she mentioned the family were educated in all sorts of old arts and demonology was amongst their knowledge. Back then, they laughed at the entire ordeal. But Lily had surprised Sirius when she showed him her necklace after he was appointed Eva's godfather. It was magic like no other. Sirius had studied it and was in awe. Lily reinforced the notion of this mysterious people, requesting secrecy from him, which he accepted.

Sirius' mind ran a hundred miles a minute. James and Lily were dead. He knew Alice was incapable of taking care of Eva as well. He searched for other candidates, but not many were possible. His cousin Andromeda, as kind as she was, would not involve herself into Order's business. She would put her family at risk, and the Black stigma would follow her as well. Lily had a sister, but she was a muggle. It had to be that mysterious folk that Lily knew.

Eva was alive, he had to make sure. He had accepted his fate knowing the girl was alive and safe, but now there was no guarantees. Just a guess on who could be taking care of her, if they were. No, Sirius had to see it for himself.

Feeling reinvigorated after so many years, Sirius started planning a way out of the island prison. He could feel his lips on an upward angle, in the ghost of a smile. He'll be the first person to escape from Azkaban. It will be the perfect escape. He had to patient.

The marauder Padfoot was back in business.

* * *

**This time I did kept my promise of a faster update. What do you guys think, about the dialogue, the interactions, anything?**

**As you can see, there was a little bit of a time-lapse. I honestly don't see any reason to prolong this more than necessary. I hope you don't mind too much, next chapter will be similar in that regard.**

**Anyone remembers Cindy? She appeared in chapter 4. She's also a part of the Devil May Cry anime. I don't intend to do much, if anything, with the character other than provide a different POV that observes Dante's and Eva's relationship.**

**I debated for a while if I really wanted to free Sirius, but in the end I went with it. Especially for the longer run in introducing Eva to the wizarding world. So far, she has a narrow and limited knowledge of them thanks to Dante. With Sirius she'll learn more. Besides, what's best than a bad role model? Two, of course! (They're not necessarily bad, but they aren't the best either).**

**I named the city 'Lunar City' not very original, but no matter how hard I looked, the city itself wasn't ever named. So I decided to name it myself.**


End file.
